


KageHina

by ryuscar_hana



Series: Soulmate AU! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuscar_hana/pseuds/ryuscar_hana
Summary: Disclaimer: Haikyuu bukan milikku.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu bukan milikku.

Nama mereka adalah Kageyama Torikichi dan Hinata Shoyo. Mereka telah ‘bersahabat’ sejak mereka ada di pre-elementary school. Kageyama dengan sikap dingin, angkuh, egois dan _short tempered_. Hinata dengan ceria, tak-berkesudahan-stamina dan _loud_. Mereka bisa dibilang bertolak belakang. Tak jarang juga bertengkar. Oh, coret itu, mereka SERING bertengkar. Bahkan hanya untuk masalah sepele seperti gambar siapa yang lebih baik. Mereka bahkan punya nama panggil khusus. Seperti ‘ _hinata-boge’_ untuk Hinata dan _Ou-sama_ untuk Kageyama.

 

Jika salah satu dari mereka _down_ atau sedih atau sakit, yang satu akan memprovokasi yang satunya lagi untuk cepat-cepat sembuh atau kembali seperti semula untuk membalas yang lain.

 

Tapi, mereka kompak menyukai voli. Mereka sering berjanji untuk mengalakan satu sama lain dan menjadi yang terbaik.

 

 _But, again_ , mereka masih kecil. Apa yang kau harapkan?! Bakat langka yang muncul sejak mereka keluar dari Rahim ibu mereka? Nah. _Though_ , Hinata memiliki kelenturan, stamina dan refleks yang bagus. Sedang Kageyama seorang pekerja keras yang tak mau mengalah dengan insting yang tajam. Dan keduanya maniak Voli, tentu saja. Tapi, _who knows_.

 

Lalu, suatu hari di tahun ke Sembilan kehidupannya, Kageyama mendapatkan Tanda Belahan Jiwa-nya. _A Soul-mate mark_ di jari manis kirinya. Ayah dan ibunya telah menjelaskan tentang apa itu _soul-mate mark_ , di mana akan muncul, kapan dan segala tetek-bengek mengenai Tanda itu. Jadi dia tidak kaget saat Tanda itu muncul suatu hari saat dia baru pulang dari _elementary school_. Yang mengagetkannya adalah nama yang muncul di sana. Nama orang yang ia kenal. Tentu saja ia tidak percaya akan apa yang tertulis di sana. Dan menyembunyikan tanda itu, bahkan dari orang tuanya.

 

Karena itu selama seminggu ia terus memelototi pemilik nama tersebut, ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya untuk menjadi Belahan Jiwanya. Dan tentu saja kelakuannya yang tanpa penjelasan (dia menolak mengatakan alasannya memperhatikan orang itu dan terus mengelak) itu selalu berujung dengan adu mulut antara dia dengan ‘Belahan Jiwa’-nya. Dan di hari ke delapan saat si ‘Belahan Jiwa’ tidak masuk karena sakit, ia mengerti mengapa dialah Belahan Jiwanya. Jadi dia pulang. Menulis di buku _diary_ (tugas sekolah). Lalu berangkat ‘menjenguk’ si Belahan Jiwa.

 

Namun semua itu berubah ketika darma wisata sekolah mereka berakhir dengan Kageyama yang dikirim ke rumah sakit setelah jatuh ke jurang dan Hinata yang menangis meraung-raung.

 

Saat itu Hinata sedang tidak bersama Kageyama. Dia terlalu antusias berkeliling dan tidak sadar meninggalkan rombongan. Dan saat ia diseret kembali oleh gurunya ia melihat detik-detik saat Kageyama jatuh ke tepi jurang. Dari yang ia dengar dari ibunya setelah semua itu berakhir, beberapa teman sekolahnya tidak suka dengan sifat Kageyama dan memojokkannya untuk memaksanya mengubah sikapnya. Mereka tidak berpikir bahwa jurangnya akan sedalam itu atau Kageyama yang tersandung dan jatuh ke dalam jurang.

 

Selama tiga hari Kageyama tak sadarkan diri di Rumah Sakit, Hinata menyadari sesuatu. Kageyama bukanlah sekedar teman. Meski ia masih belum tahu apa sebutan yang pantas untuk itu. Dan dia berencana mencari tahu begitu Kageyama pulih.  
  


Tapi, hari di mana Kageyama bangun dan keluar dari rumah sakit tidak pernah datang.

 

Pada hari keempat, sejak pagi ia sudah merasa cemas dan takut. Seolah ada hantu hanako yang bersembunyi di belakangnya dan siap menyeretnya ke kegelapan, tapi ini lebih buruk. Ia merasa seperti akan kehilangan sesuatu dan itu membuatnya sedih dan ingin menangis. Semua hal itu membuatnya ingin melihat Kageyama untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentangnya. Dia adalah _Ou-sama_ ,kan?! Jadi dia pasti baik-baik saja.

 

Dia meminta pada ibunya untuk diantar ke tempat Kageyama. Tapi ibunya menolak dia masih harus berangkat sekolah dan mereka bisa berkunjung sepulangnya dia dari sekolah. Hinata menolak. Dia ingin melihat Kageyama sekarang. Ibunya mencoba membujuknya lagi bahkan menjanjikan kalau dia boleh tinggal selama apapun nanti. Namun, Hinata dengan keras menolaknya bahkan sampai berteriak.

 

“AKU TIDAK MAU NANTI!! AKU MAU MELIHATNYA SEKARANG!!”

 

Teriakannya itu membuat ibunya kaget dan terdiam. Pasalnya, anak lelakinya tak pernah berteriak seperti ini. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata tiba-tiba merintih sambil memegangi dadanya dan mulai menangis.

 

“s-sakit, Ka-san. Dada-ku…hiks…sa-sakit…hueee…”

 

Ibunya berubah panik dan bingung. Tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan putra satu-satunya itu menangis. Dia tidak menemukan satu luka pun di dadanya, yang kata Hinata sakit, tidak juga memar atau apapun. Tapi Hinata menangis seperti dia sedang kesakitan.

 

Di tengah-tengah kekalutan itu telepon rumah berdering. Dengan ragu-ragu ia meninggalkan Hinata dalam benaknya sudah berencana memeriksakan Hinata ke rumah sakit dan sekalian mengunjungi si bocah Kageyama. Namun, panggilan telepon yang diterimanya membuatnya segera bergegas membawa Hinata ke tempat Kageyama. Kini dia mengerti mengapa Hinata ingin melihat Kageyama dan sekarang merasa kesakitan.

 

Kageyama Torikichi telah meninggal dengan nama Hinata Shoyo pada jari manis kirinya yang tak seorangpun tahu sejak kapan muncul. Meninggalkan sang _soul-mate_ tanpa kata apapun mengenai status mereka. Meninggalkan Hinata Shoyo pada _abnormal pain_ akibat Belahan Jiwanya pergi selama beberapa hari.

 


	2. Voli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERHATIAN; Beberapa bagian anime mungkin diubah sesuai dengan kebutuhan plot cerita. OOC-NESS.

_Ou-Sama no Court Or The King Of The Court_ adalah julukan yang diberikan teman se timnya. Tirani, diktaktor, egois, keras, pemaksa, angkuh dan segudang kejelekan lain. _Well,_ tak sampai segudang sih, but, yeah, banyak. Dia memiliki bakat dan kejeniusan untuk bermain voli, untuk yang satu ini tak ada yang membantah. Yang jadi masalah hanya bagaimana dia berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Dia hanya tahu memerintah, bukan meminta. Tak mau berhubungan dengan orang yang dia anggap tak akan memberinya keuntungan. Apalagi dia tak pandai bersosialisasi dan lebih suka berlatih voli. Lalu, wajahnya juga menyeramkan, dengan mata gelap yang menatap tajam, tubuh tinggi menjulang, wajah yang selalu seperti orang yang akan mengamuk _and short tempered._

 

Lalu, di turnamen voli nasional di perfekture Miyagi, ditengah-tengah pertandingan timnya memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti perkataannya lagi. Tak ada yang mau menerima tos-nya. Kerajaan yang selama ini coba ia bangun, runtuh. Dan pertama kalinya sejak ia menjabat kapten, ia dicadangkan.

 

Di bangku cadangan itu ia bertanya-tanya kenapa timnya membuangnya. Ia hanya ingin menang dan menjadi yang terbaik. Ia tidak melihat ada salah dengan mendorong timnya sampai batas kemampuan untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

 

Untuk pertama kalinya, jalan untuk memenuhi janjinya terhalang.

 

Sejak itu, ia tidak pernah diikutkan pertandingan lagi. Dan timnya tidak mendapat kesempatan memenangkan turnamen.

 

Setelah musim turnamen berakhir dia mengurung diri di kamarnya dengan video voli koleksinya. Mencoba memikirkan apa yang salah dari caranya menggapai (mengejar)kemenangan.

 

Sambil menonton video ia mengusap dengan sayang _soul(mate)mark_ di jari manisnya. Sedangkan matanya tak lepas dari sosok si soul-mate dalam video. Dan otaknya memproses dan menganalisa kembali bagaimana ia bermain voli selama ini dan membedakannya dengan yang ia lihat dalam video.

 

Ia punya janji yang harus ditepati. _Soul-mate_ -nya sudah melakukan bagiannya, meskipun tidak terlalu berhasil. Dan sekarang gilirannya. Tapi, dia telah gagal satu kali. Untuk kedepannya ia tak mau gagal lagi. Jika dia gagal terus, kapan dia bisa menganugrahkan kemenangan dan prestasi terbaiknya pada si soul-mate, atau lebih tepatnya pamer prestasinya dan memprovokasinya untuk terus maju, _since,_ soul-matenya menghilang dari muka umum sejak ia lulus _High School_. Kalau dia berlama-lama nanti ada yang mengambil apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya, terutama jika si _soul-mate_ tidak tahu bahwa dia _ada_.

 

Setelah menyadari apa yang kurang ia mulai mmemikirkan apa saja yang perlu diperbaiki. Dan dia sudah memutuskan ke mana ia akan masuk _High School_. Dia mendengar pelatih Ukai dari Karasuno telah kembali dari pensiunnya. Seorang pelatih yang pernah membawa nama Karasuno High School ke tingkat nasional.

 

Ya. Tujuannya selanjutnya: Karasuno High School.

 

Hari pertama masuk klub voli sangat…di luar dugaan. Dia datang lebih awal untuk berlatih _serving_ sambil menunggu para _senpai_. Tapi di tengah latihannya seseorang yang lain masuk ke dalam _gym_.

 

“ah, aku keduluan. Ada yang lebih awal dariku, ya.” Seruan itu terdengar saat ia tengah melompat untuk melakukan _serving_ , yang mengakibatkan konsentrasinya terganggu dan ia tak jadi melakukan serve. Kedatangan seorang manusia berambut orange cerah yang berantakan dan memakai seragam olahraga kelas satu benar-benar membuatnya tertegun tak berkata, menatapnya dalam diam.

 

Sampai bola yang dilemparnya tadi jatuh mengikuti hukum gravitasi Newton, tepat di kepalanya, menyadarkannya dan membuatnya refleks mengatakan hal yang saat itu sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

 

“eh, pendek?”

 

Dan tentu saja dia tidak tahu bahwa orang itu sangat senstif dengan kata itu.

 

“jangan panggil aku pendek!!” sanggah orang itu.

 

“kau tidak memberiku namamu, jadi aku memanggilmu dengan sesuatu yang paling mudah dikenali darimu, yaitu pendek”kata si Raja.

 

“hah? Namaku Hinata Shoyo. Kau ngajak berkelahi, ya?” si rambut orange, yang kini diketahui namanya mengangkat tangannya seolah siap mengeluarkan sebuah jurus karate.

 

“dasar tidak berguna!” ucapan sang raja membuat Hinata kesal dan membalas ucapannya.

 

“jangan meremehkanku! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu! Lagi pula apa yang dilakukan si Raja Lapangan di sini?!” julukan yang digunakan Hinata mengingatkan si Raja dengan kegagalannya.

 

“Jangan….memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!”katanya murka.

 

Hinata terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Terkejut dengan reaksi si Raja.

 

Pada saat itu senior klub mereka dating menginterupsi percek-cokan mereka.

 

“ _setter_ pertama Kitagawa sekarang berada di tim kita?”

 

“tapi orang itu sombong sekali.”

 

“kau ini, jangan menakut-nakutinya, ya?”

 

“aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu.”

 

Dan bertemulah mereka dengan para senior. Tapi, di tengah perkenalan itu Kageyama, si Raja Lapangan, mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung Hinata. Dan membuat Hinata menantangnya bermain bola voli, tidak mengindahkan kapten, Sawamura Daichi yang mencoba menjelaskan bahwa sekarang mereka adalah tim. Bahkan saat kepala sekolah dataing pun kedua orang berselisih paham itu tetap dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

 

Hinata menantang Kageyama, bahwa ia akan menerima servis darinya dan mengembalikannya. Tentu saja Kageyama tak akan mundur dari tantangan itu. Sekali lagi mengacuhkan Kapten Daichi yang mencoba menghentikan mereka.

 

Dan jadilah Kageyama melakukan _jump serve_ dengan kekuatan penuh yang membuat Hinata harus menghindar jika tidak ingin kepalanya hancur terkena bola. Tapi tentu saja bukan Hinata namanya jika ia sudah menyerah sebelum berhasil. _Serve_ kedua juga _jump serve_ yang berhasil diterima Hinata berkat refleksnya yang cepat. Namun, sepertinya posisi tangannya belum benar sehingga bola memantul ke wajahnya dan kembali melambung ke arah kepala sekolah tak jauh di belakangnya. Dan menyebabkan rambut palsu -yang merupakan rahasia umum- terlepas dan terbang-hinggap di kepala Daichi.

 

Hari itu berakhir dengan diputuskan akan adanya pertandingan tiga lawan tiga antara Kageyama dan Hinata (plus Tanaka sebagai tambahan) dengan dua anak kelas satu yang juga masuk klub voli. Dan terancamnya posisi _setter_ Kageyama jika mereka kalah.

 

Dan Hinata terus kepikiran dengan perkataan Kageyama; ‘Kita tidak akan kalah. Aku berada di pihakmu.’

 

Sedangkan Kageyama….

 

_Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa…? Kenapa…? Apa yang telah terjadi?_

 

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Kageyama tidak tahu jawaban dari semua itu, tapi ia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi.

 

Selama seminggu mereka berlatih. Hinata memperbaiki kemampuan _receiving_ nya dan Kageyama…belajar bekerja sama dengan tim. Sekalinya Hinata melihat Kageyama begitu marah saat Tsukishima-yang akan menjadi lawan mereka- mengolok dan mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya sebagai _King of The Court_ di depan Hinata. Dan bahwa ia seharusnya mengeluarkanl operan luar biasa sulit milik Kageyama yang katanya bisa meniadakan musuh,

 

“dan meniadakan timnya sendiri”, lanjut Tsukishima. “ dia memberi operan tapi tidak ada yang melompat.”

 

“kau benar.” Kata Kageyama sambil mengepalkan tangannya. “aku memberi operan dan tidak ada seorang pun di sana.” _sungguh menakutkan,_ imbuhnya dalam hati.

 

“tapi, itu di SMP kan?” Hinata tiba-tiba menyahut. “cukup oper bolanya padaku. Lagipula tidak ada bedanya bagiku.” Yang mana perkataannya memberikan suatu dampak pada dalam diri Kageyama.

 

Hinata beralih pada Tsukishima dan menunjuk mukanya, “ masalahnya sebenarnya adalah bagaimana aku menghancurkanmu.” Lalu beralih menunjuk Kageyama, “kita akan menang melawan Tsukishima dan menjadi anggota klub yang resmi dan kau dengan gagah akan bermain sebagai _setter_. Dan kau akan mengoper padaku. Apa ada masalah lagi?” Kageyama diam tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena ini pertama kalinya ada yang memihak dirinya tanpa terpengaruh gelar _Ou-Sama_ nya.

 

“sungguh memuakkan” gumam Tsukishima sambil beranjak pergi. Tentu saja di ikuti Yamaguchi.

 

Di hari yang telah ditentukan kageyama berjalan masuk melewati gerbang. Siap menghadapi apapun yang akan ada di lapangan nantinya. Saat ia sudah setengah jalan menuju _gym_ ia mendengar suara derap langkah di belakangnya dan melihat Hinata berlari melewatinya. Merasa tertantang dia pun berlari menuju _gym_ , berniat mendahului Hinata, yang berakhir seri. Dan membuat mereka kelelahan.

 

Tanaka yang melihat mereka tergeletak di depan pintu _gym_ mengomentari kebodohan mereka yang kelelahan sebelum bertanding. Dan menyuruh mereka beristirahat sebentar.

 

“sial. Kita seimbang.” Ujar Hinata seraya berdiri.

 

“aku tidak akan pernah kalah darimu.” Sahut Kageyama dengan kepala masih tertunduk.

 

“kau ini menjengkelkan dan membuatku kesal. Tapi mulai sekarang kau akan memberikanku operan. Operan dari seorang _setter_.”

 

Kageyama menatapnya sebentar sebelum berdiri. “tentang hal itu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.”

 

“eh?”

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<^_^>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 _Dengar, Hinata-Dumbass,kita tidak punya waktu untuk memperbaiki_ receive _mu aku bahkan tak yakin kau bisa melakukan block dengan ukuran tubuhmu-_

 

_Hey!!_

 

 _-dan kita tidak tahu kemampuan lawan. Dalam setiap pertandingan jika kita tidak tahu kemampuan lawanmu akan lebih baik jika kita menganggap mereka lebih kuat dan lebih berbahaya, untuk berjaga-jaga. Karena mungkin saja mereka memang lebih kuat dan bisa mengalahkan kita. Tsukishima memilki badan yang tinggi, ada kemungkinan dia jago mem-_ block _atau bahkan_ serve _, Daichi-san mungkin lebih lama bermain voli dari pada kita sehingga memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman daripada kita dan kita bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang si pengikut Tsukishima-_

 

_Maksudmu Yamaguchi?_

 

 _-karena itu kita harus mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan untuk menang. A-ada kemungkinan aku harus menggunakan tos yang dikatakan Tsukishima,_ katanya sambil memalingkan muka.

 

 _Kau tidak yakin aku bisa memukulnya?_ Hinata mendengus. _Kau ini…… lupakan masa SMP! Aku bisa mengatasi sebanyak mungkin operanmu. Aku akan melompat si mana saja. Aku akan memukul bola sebanyak apapun. Jadi, oper padaku! Aku akan_ spike _operan sebanyak apapun. Mengerti?!_

 

_Itu…tidak mungkin! Kita belum pernah mencobanya. Dan lagi beberapa orang memang tidak cocok untuk beberapa hal…_

 

_Aku tidak peduli jika aku cocok untuk itu atau tidak! Aku akan bertarung dengan tubuh ini, menang dan menang, dan berada di lapangan selama yang kubisa!_

 

Mendengar hal itu Kageyama menoleh, _mungkin…._

 

 _Kalau begitu, dengarkan aku, jika kau tidak bisa_ spike _, abaikan saja! Gunakan setiap tetes kemampuan fisik yang kau miliki! Gunakan reflekmu dan_ spike _mu pada operanku._

 

_Aku mengerti._

 

 _Kuperingatkan, operanku sangat cepat. Kau harus Gunakan kecepatan maksimalmu. Gunakan lompatan maksimalmu. Aku akan mengoper bolanya padamu sampai tak ada block yang bisa menghentikanmu._ Spike _bolanya dengan kekuatan maksimal. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan timingnya kau tak harus melihat operanku, kau bahkan tak harus selaras dengan bolanya. Aku yang akan mengoper bolanya padamu._

 

Hinata menatapnya lama sebelum berkata dengan serius,‘ _baiklah. Kupercayakan padamu_.’

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<^_^>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bagi Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Tapi, ia tahu tentang kejeniusannya bermain voli dan kemampuannya sebagai _setter_. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk mempercayainya. Lagipula……Kageyama…

 

Seperti yang dikatakan Kageyama, tosnya sangat sulit dipukul ia sempat tertegun beberapa saat setelah gagal memukulnya. Tapi, bukan Hinata Shoyo namanya jika ia menyerah. Ia terus meminta Kageyama untuk memberinya tos. Saat ia mencoba untuk melompat bahkan sebelum Kageyama memberikan operan ia hampir menyentuh bolanya, malah ia tersangkut net. Ia tidak bisa memutuskan _timing_ yang tepat untuk melompat dan lagi ia tidak tahu kapan Kageyama akan mengoper padanya atau pada Tanaka.

 

Lalu, ia juga bisa melihat kekhawatiran Kageyama di matanya, meski wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun. Dan mereka masih terus kehilangan skor. Jika seperti ini terus mereka akan kalah dan Kageyama akan kehilangan posisi _setter_. Entah bagaimana ia tidak bisa membayangkan Kageyama di posisi lain selain _setter_ meskipun ia juga jago dalam _serving_ , _blocking_ dan _receiving_.

 

_Sekali lagi!_

 

Ia menatap Kageyama dengan serius. Berusaha menentukan timing yang…

 

… _Kau tidak perlu memikirkan_ timing _nya kau tak harus melihat operanku, kau bahkan tak harus selaras dengan bolanya. Aku yang akan mengoper bolanya padamu._

 

…tepat-eh? _Dia memang mengatakan hal itu, tapi bagaimana aku akan_ spike _kalau aku tidak tahu kapan aku harus melompat? Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!! ‘Aku yang akan mengoper bolanya padamu’ apanya?! Yang benar sajaal! Baiklah akan kulakukan seperti yang kau minta tapi, Awas saja kalau tidak berhasil._

 

Hinata memperhatikan Kageyama sekali lagi dan ia melihatnya sedang serius bernkonsentrasi. Dan Tanaka baru saja memantukan bolanya. Ia Memutuskan bahwa sekaranglah saatnya, ia mencari area yang penjagaannya lenggang dan mulai berlari sekuat tenaga. Dan saat ia melompat dan menutup matanya ia berdo’a semoga Kageyama menepati kata-katanya. Dan memukul sekuat tenaga tanpa memastikan apakah bolanya memang menuju padanya dan mempercayakan semua itu pada Kageyama.

 

Dan ia merasakannya…tekstur keras bola di telapak tangannya.

 

Ia mendarat di atas kakinya dan membuka mata. Dan melihat tangannya memerah setelah memukul bola tadi. Setengah tak percaya ia berseru heboh,

 

“tanganku…tangan ku memukulnya!” pertama kalinya ia berhasil memukul tos Kageyama dan rasanya…sangat luar biasa. Rasanya ingin sekali ia merayakannya. Tak pernah ia merasakan sepuas ini sejak lama. Dia tak menyadari kehebohan lain di sekitarnya.

 

“Hebat, hebat! Hei, apa itu tadi?! Apa itu? Saat tanganku memukulnya…barusan…tanganku…!!” ia menunjukkan keberhasilannya pada Kageyama dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tapi Kageyama malah mengomel tentang ia yang menutup matanya.

 

“Kau kan yang bilang padaku untuk tidak melihat bolanya! Kalau mataku terbuka, aku pasti akan melihat bolanya.” Kageyama menekuk alisnya tak mengerti.

 

“aku memang bilang begitu, tapi…”

 

“tapi itu berhasil, kan?! Apa yang salah dengan itu!?” potong Hinata memberitahu hal yang lebih penting.

 

“tentu saja, tapi siapa yang akan mempercayai hal itu seratus persen?!”

 

“yeah, _well_ , aku tidak punya pilihan selain untuk mempercayaimu dari sekarang.” Yang dikatakan Hinata membuat Kageyama terdiam. Sementara itu Tanaka memuji Hinata untuk spikenya.

 

Sesuatu tergerak dalam dada Kageyama. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan sejak ia berambisi untuk menjadi yang terbaik dalam voli. _Kalau dia mungkin saja_ …. _Sekali lagi. Operan yang akan menunjukkan kekuatan terbesar dari spiker!_

 

Tak jauh darinya, Hinata memikirkan hal yang hampir serupa, _sensasi di telapak tanganku dan bobot bola yang kurasakan…rasanya, aku menyukainya. Sekali lagi! Sekali lagi aku ingin merasakannya!_

“ _nice receive_!” dengan seruan itu pertandingan dimulai kembali.

 

Hinata mulai berlari ke dekat net namun di depan sana Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi berdiri untuk mem-blocknya. Bagaikan dinding tinggi yang selama ini tak bisa dilewatinya.

 

 _Dinding…_ Hinata teringat perkataan Kageyama setelah ia berhasil memukul tosnya. _Dengar. Jika kau tak ada celah untuk spike, cari tempat lain._ Hinata tiba-tiba berbelok tajam 900 ke kiri. Melewati Kageyama menuju titik kosong penjagaan lawan dengan Tsukishima tak jauh mengejarnya.

 

 _Jika aku tidak bisa setinggi pemain lain, bahkan satu sentimeter, satu millimeter, atau bahkan satu detik lebih cepat, aku akan mencapai puncak._ Hinata menutup matanya dan melompat setinggi mungkin dengan tangan terangkat bersiap untuk memukul bola, _kemudian pada saat itu aku akan berada di tempat tertinggi!_

 

Setelah merasakan sensasi yang sama seperti saat ia berhasil memukul operan Kageyama ia perlahan membuka mata ingin tahu pemandangan seperti apa yang akan ia temukan dengan melewati dinding tertinggi yang selama ini menghalanginya, pemandangan yang tidak akan bisa ia lihat dengan hanya berbekal kemampuannya saja. Pemandangan dari atas blocker yang menghalangi spiker.

 

Langit biru dan awan di luar jendela, sinar matahari yang bersinar cerah. Bola yang melaju tanpa terhalang apapun dan menyentuh lapangan yang akan memberi mereka satu poin tambahan menuju kemenangan.

 

Hinata dan Kageyama melihat tangan mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya dan penuh ketakjuban.

 

“YOSH!!” seru mereka bersamaan. _Unplanned, of course_.

 

_Aku harus memperhatikan,… bolanya,… blocker… dan spikernya. Aku tidak boleh meleset bahkan dengan sedikit gerakan saja,… dengan timing yang sempurna,…. puncak tertinggi pukulan spiker….SEKARANG!_

 

Sekali lagi kombinasi operan cepat dan refleks Hinata berhasil menembus pertahanan lawan dan memberi mereka angka. Hinata dan Tanaka melakukan _high-five_ untuk keberhasilan mereka yang kesekian kalinya, sementara Kageyama terengah di belakang mereka, kelelahan terus menfokuskan konsentrasinya untuk waktu yang lama.

 

Saat focus lawan sepenuhnya pada Hinata Kageyama melakukan Tos pada Tanaka dan memberi mereka skor untuk memenangkan set pertama pertandingan.

 

“Kageyama benar-benar luar biasa!”seru Kinoshita-anggota klob voli kelas dua- antara kagum dan tak percaya. “tapi, itu akan sangat melelahkan jika terus menerus membuat operan akurat seperti itu.”

 

“Hinata tampak lelah karena begitu banyak bergerak.” Kata Ennoshita-kelas dua juga!- yang juga menyadari Hinata sudah terengah-engah.

 

“iya! Tapi,…”Sugawara tersenyum kecil sambil terus memperhatikan pertandingan. _Spike_ terakhir yang dilakukan Hinata mengantarkan tim Kageyama dan Hinata memenangkan pertandingan “Kupikir mereka sangat menikmatinya.”

 

Dan tentu saja mereka-Kageyama dan Hinata- diterima kembali di klub Voli seperti yang mereka inginkan. Meskipun sebenarnya Dichi tak ada niatan untuk menolak mereka.

 

Dan entah kenapa setalah itu mereka menjadi akrab, dengan cara mereka sendiri dan argumen-argumen tak jelas mereka. Dan Kageyama yang berusaha memperbaiki kekakuannya dalam bersosialisasi, terutama dengan teman setimnya. Yep. Dia harus mulai menganggap mereka teman jika dia ingin maju.

 

Meskipun begitu Kageyama masih sering juga marah besar karena Hinata. Seperti saat latih tanding di set pertama melawan Aoba Jōhsai. Dimana Hinata terlalu gugup pada pertandingan perdananya dan karena lawan-lawannya yang lebih tinggi, ah, dan yang paling menakutkan jika ia membuat kesalahan atau mengacau dan Kageyama membuangnya... seperti yang diwanti-wanti si Kepala Lonjong, ah, maksud ku Yūtarō Kindaichi, mantan tim Kageyama di Kitagawa Daiichi, dan tak sengaja men-serve bola tepat mengenai belakang kepala Kageyama. Itu momen paling menakutkan dalam hidup Hinata.

 

Atau saat Tsukishima mengganggunya dengan memanggilnya Ou-sama. Atau mengolok-oloknya.

 


	3. Roh Jahat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERHATIAN; karena aku belum melihat season 3 atau pun membaca komiknya maka beberapa bagian akan menggunakan improvisasi. Thanks.

“sensei,…mereka berdua…” Ukai Keishin, mantan pemain klub voli Karasuno dan cucu pelatih terdahulu Karasuno-Ukai Ikkei, yang diseret Takeda Ittetsu, Pembimbing Klub Voli putra Karasuno untuk melatih tim Voli Karasuno, berujar setelah melihat interaksi antara Kageyama dan Hinata.

 

Setelah berkali-kali memohon dan ditolak Ukai akhirnya setuju melatih tim voli Karasuno karena Takeda berhasil meminta latih tanding dengan Klub voli Nekoma. Tapi, dia bilang hanya untuk mempersiapkan Karasuno melawan Nekoma. Dia tidak mau Karasuno bermain buruk melawan Nekoma. Karena dulunya kedua tim voli tersebut telah berkali-kali melakukan latih tanding karena pelatih mereka yang merupakan rival dan juga teman. Namun telah lama tidak ada latih tanding antara kedua tim dikarenakan pensiunnya Pelatih Ukai-terdahulu.

 

“hm? Maksudmu Hinata-kun dan Kageyama-kun?”

 

“apa mereka dari SMP yang sama? Atau mereka sudah bersama sejak SD?”

 

“ah, tidak,kok. Sebenarnya mereka baru bertemu belum lama ini. Kelihatannya mereka tidak akur saat pertama kali bertemu, jadi ada sedikit masalah”

 

Mendengarnya Ukai memasang pose berpikir, oh, sepertinya memang berpikir.

 

“Ukai-kun?”

 

“Aneh.”

 

Tanpa diketahui oleh mereka, ada yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Mendengar penuturan Ukai Junior, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lapangan dan sekilas memperhatikan Kageyama yang sedang memuji, secara tidak terang-terangan, dan memberi pengarahan untuk tidak mengulangi gerakan yang sama karena bisa terbaca lawan. Kemudian sosok itu pergi tanpa ada yang menyadari, kecuali satu orang.

 

Hinata Shoyo merasa diperhatikan, dalam artian buruk. Sejak latih tanding dengan Asosiasi Lingkungan sekitar Karasuno ia merasa diperhatikan, bukan, mungkin lebih tepat menyebutnya; diamati dan diawasi. Terutama jika ia sedang sendirian dan hari sudah gelap.

 

Seperti sekarang. Ia berdiri ,sendirian, di dekat mesin vending machine (mesin penjual) di lorong gelap di malam hari saat akan mandi di gedung tempatnya menginap untuk kamp pelatihan bersama dengan anggota tim yang lain. Ia merasa diamati. Dan ia sekilas melihat bayangan hitam.

 

Saat itulah Tanaka datang memberitahunya bahwa sekarang giliran anak kelas satu untuk mandi. Ia memberitahu tentang sososk yang ia lihat. Dan Tanaka mengatakan mungkin ia salah lihat. Hinata memutuskan setuju dengan Senpai-nya itu dan menyangkal apa yang dia lihat. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Tanaka dan mengejutkan mereka. Yang ternyata sosok itu adalah Nishinoya. Yang juga baru selesai mandi.

 

Kemudian saat mereka ganti topic pembicaraan dan menggoda ukuran tubuh Nishinoya yang lebih pendek tanpa gaya rambut khasnya, sesosok tubuh tinggi dengan rambut terurai tak beraturan di belakang Nishinoya menepuk bahunya dan mengatakan sesuatu. Yang memicu ke tiga pemain voli itu berteriak ketakutan karena penampakannya. Sampai Daichi berteriak memarahi mereka barulah mereka sadar bahwa sosok berambut panjang itu adalah Asahi Azumane, Ace klub voli mereka.

 

Dan rasa diamati dan diawasi itu masih terus berlanjut bagi Hinata.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<^_^>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hari terakhir latihan untuk inter High pelatih Ukai memulangkan anggota klub voli lebih awal agar mereka bisa beristirahat lebih awal dan dukungan verbal tak terduga dari Shimizu Kiyoko, selaku menejer klub. Dan tentu saja reaksi berlebihan para senpai.

 

Hari belum begitu larut jadi Hinata pulang dengan santai, pikirannya penuh dengan Inter-High esok hari sehingga membuatnya lupa dengan semua hal termasuk perasaan diawasi yang beberapa lama ini telah berkurang.

 

Jalan menuju pegunungan yang harus dilewati Hinata lenggang dan Hinata sendiri terlalu focus dengan pertandingan esok hari, tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya dan lengah. Ia sampai di area sepi rumah, hanya ada aspal serta lampu jalan dan pohon-pohon yang seolah menyembunyikan kegelapan.

 

Tiba-tiba dari arah kiri beberapa sulur hitam tak berbentuk muncul dan menangkap Hinata dan membungkamnya mulutnya agar ia tidak berteriak. Sekuat apapun Hinata mencoba berteriak ia tak mampu. Dengan tergesa sulur-sulur yang menangkapnya menyeret Hinata yang mencoba memberontak ke dalam barisan pepohonan.

 

Hinata tidak memiliki banyak tenaga setelah latihan voli dan dia juga panic dengan situasi yang menimpanya sehingga ia bertindak membabi buta untuk bisa kabur. Hasilnya, ia malah dengan cepat kehabisan tenaga. Ketakutan dan putus asa ia memohon dan berdo’a. memohon. Di sudut hatinya yang terdalam sebuah pemikiran bahwa mungkin akhirnya ia akan bertemu dengan Soul-matenya membuatnya sedikit pasrah. Namun kemudian ia ingat akan janji yang belum ditepatinya. Janji yang gagal ia tepati –dulu- dan sekarang ketika ia punya kesempatan, hal seperti ini terjadi. Air mata sudah memupuk di sudut-sudut matanya yang tertutup, siap tumpah.

 

_Tolong……Siapapun….siapapun…. TOLONG AKU!!_

 

……

“Oi!!”

 

Hinata mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Ia membuka mata, bersyukur ada orang di sekitar sana dan berharap orang itu mau menolongnya. Namun, wajah yang ia temukan ketika membuka mata adalah wajah paling menakutkan yang pernah ia temui. Si pemilik wajah berdiri menjulang tinggi di sampingnya.

 

Dia tahu, bahkan dalam kegelapan dan hanya matanya saja yang dapat ia lihat dengan jelas, ia tahu. Sungguh, Itu adalah wajah paling menakutkan yang pernah ia temui. Wajah menakutkan Yang dapat membuatnya membeku tak bergerak dan berkeringat dingin, lebih menakutkan dari rambut palsu kepala sekolah, nilai empat pada pelajaran, roller coaster atau bahkan hantu Hanako yang keluar dari TV,…… atau hantu pada umumnya.

 

“apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?!” Wajah Menakutkan itu berkata… Tidak! Lebih tepat disebut menggeram.

 

Hinata hampir saja berteriak ketakutan jika saja ia tidak segera sadar bahwa si pemilik suara dan wajah bukan bicara padanya. Ia melihat sebuah sulur besar muncul dari belakangnya dan mencoba mengelus pipinya tapi dia menangkapnya terlebih dahulu dan mencengkeramnya.

 

“Jangan main-main! Besok kami ada pertandingan, sialan! Kau mau kubunuh, hah?!” si pemilik suara dan wajah, yang tidak lain adalah Kageyama, berteriak marah. Seketika sulur-sulur di sekitar mereka menegang dan menghilang begitu saja.

 

Kageyama berdecak kesal lalu berbalik menuju jalan beraspal gunung. Hinata yang masih berusaha memproses apa yang telah terjadi tergesa-gesa mengikutinya, tidak ingin bertemu makhluk-makhluk aneh lagi.

 

“K-KA-Kageyama! Tunggu!” Kageyama merespon panggilannya dengan berbalik dan menunjuk mukanya. Membuatnya berhenti mengejar.

 

“apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Bukan kah pelatih sudah menyuruh kita semua untuk segera pulang dan istirahat lebih awal?”

 

“eh… i-itu… K-kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahmu, kan?”

 

Kageyama diam. Dia kembali menuju Hinata, meraih tangannya dan menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

 

“he-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!” Hinata buru-buru menarik tangannya saat sadar tangannya digenggam Kageyama.

 

“pulang dan beristirahatlah!” seru Kageyama seraya beranjak. “Mereka tidak akan menggangumu lagi.”

 

 

“eh?”

 

Setibanya di rumah Hinata langsung pergi ke tetangga di sebelah rumahnya. Anak perempuan tertua keluarga itu bekerja di sebuah kuil sebagai miko dan saudara kembar laki-lakinya juga bekerja di kuil sebagai biksu. Kadang mereka dipanggil untuk urusan-urusan mistis.

 

Hinata tidak tahu apakah yang menangkapnya itu makhluk mistis atau hewan tapi, tidak ada salahnya bertanya.

 

“Sho, kenapa ada jejak roh jahat padamu?” Adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Yuki, si kembar lelaki, saat mereka bertemu. Kemudian Hinata menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dua bersaudara itu, termasuk juga Kageyama.

 

“jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian?” tanya Hinata setelah menunjukkan telapak tangan yang tadi Kageyama pakai untuk menulis sesuatu.

 

“ada…… sedikit energy asing di tempat dia menulis. Tapi, sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang negative.” Kata Yuki.

 

“apa maksudnya?”

 

“tadi aku bilang padamu bahwa ada jejak roh jahat di tubuhmu kan?” Hinata mengangguk. “tapi tidak ada aura roh jahat di sekitarmu. Biasanya orang yang telah diserang oleh roh jahat tidak akan penah lepas dari makhluk seperti mereka. Tapi tidak ada satupun di sekitarmu sekarang ini. Padahal beberapa kali aku merasakan aura roh jahat mengikutimu tak lama ini dan lagi jejak roh jahat yang ada padamu sedikit-demi sedikit terhapus.”

 

“dengan kata lain, energy yang dia tinggalkan saat menulis di telapak tanganmu, mungkin, berfungsi sebagai jimat yang melindungimu dari serangan roh jahat.” Yuri, miko, menambahi.

 

“mungkin dia punya kekuatan spiritual. Hei, Sho, bagaimana kalau lain kali kau kenalkan dia pada kami?! Anak ini terdengar menarik.”

 

“eh? Tapi dia lumayan menakutkan, lho.”

 

Setelah itu mereka terlibat dalam percakapan sederhana, terutama karena akhihr-akhir ini mereka sibuk dengan urusannya msing-masing. Setelah mengantar Sho sampai depan pintu Yuki kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi.

 

“Kageyama…kah? Bukankah kita dulu pernah punya teman sekelas bermarga Kageyama?” Tanya Yuki

 

“Ya. Aku ingat dia, karena setelah kematiannya Shoyo diserang roh jahat dan berakhir seperti itu.”kata Yuri dengan sedikit nada sedih terselip dalam suaranya.

 

Inter-high datang, dan berlalu dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat untuk Hinata dan terlalu menyakitkan dengan kekalahan timnya melawan the Great king dan Aoba Johsai. Diikuti dengan latihan, latihan, latih tanding dan latihan dan latih tanding……dan latihan lagi untuk persiapan kejuaraan musim semi SMA. Juga beberapa kali bertengkar hebat dengan Kageyama karena dia tidak mau mengoper dan karena dia menahan diri.

 

Hinata benar-benar melupakan peristiwa penangkapan itu dan permintaan Yuki untuk bertemu dengan Kageyama. Apalagi setelah itu mereka harus melakukan dua hari berturut-turut pertandingan yang melelahkan dan intensif, yang bukan hanya menguras tenaga tapi juga menggoncangkan mental. Dan keluar sebagai pemenang yang akan mewakili perfektur Miyagi maju ke rancah Nasional.

 

Saat tim Karasuno susah payah menyeret tubuh kelelahan mereka berbaris untuk saling memberi hormat pada tim lawan, Hinata tanpa sengaja melihat wajah penuh kepuasan Kageyama plus senyum yang hampir tak bisa ditahannya. Saat Kageyama sadar Hinata memperhatikannya ia menoleh dan tersenyum lebar yang membuat jantung Hinata serasa akan melompat keluar dari dadanya.

 

Bukan! Bukan senyum mengerikan yang seolah dia merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk, saat ia mencoba meniru Sugawara tersenyum. Tapi senyum alami yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya dan mata yang berbinar-binar, seolah ia akan mempersembahkan kemenangan tim mereka pada Hinata jika ia adalah kaptennya. Hinata membuang muka -dan menutupinya dengan mengarahkan wajahnya lurus ke depan bersiap memberi hormat- berusaha menghilangkan apa yang ia rasakan setelah melihat senyum langka Kageyama.

 

Terjadi lagi!

 

Hinata terbaring di tepian sungai di bawah jembatan di lereng gunung tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Sepeda yang biasa ia naiki tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Dan di atasnya berdiri makhluk berwujud anjing sebesar beruang berbulu gelap kemerahan dengan Sembilan ekor di belakangnya dan empat gigi taring besar yang mencuat dari dari sela-sela bibirnya. Terlihat aura gelap yang menguar dari makhluk di atasnya, hitam dan pekat. Dan dia hanya bisa menatap makhluk itu dengan mata membelalak lebar dan tak berdaya.

 

Padahal Yuki dan Yuri bilang ia akan terlindungi dari serangan roh jahat, bahkan matahari baru saja terbenam. Kenapa?

 

“kenapa…?”

 

“ _ **berterima kasihlah, Bocah! Kau mendapat kesempatan melihat wujud asliku. Karena perlindungan yang dia berikan padamu aku kesulitan menghabisimu dari jauh dan bahkan harus melakukannya sendiri. Namun tak apa. Kali ini akan kuhabisi kau dan mengakhiri apa yang sudah kumulai bertahun-tahun yang lalu**_ _ **!**_ ” makhluk itu membuka mulutnya dan bersiap menerkamnya. Aura gelapnya semakin pekat seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

 

_Eh? Barusan…dia bilang mengakhiri yang dia mulai? Dia yang telah membuatku seperti ini? Dia mau membunuhku? Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja? Kenapa…harus aku? Kenapa sekarang saat aku…Tidak!! Aku tidak ingin mati sekarang!! Janjiku masih belum terpenuhi!! Dan lagi Kageyama… Kageyama…(hiks)…Kageyama…_

 

“ketemu”

 

Sekali lagi sebuah suara menyelamatkannya. Namun suara itu juga telah mengalihkan anjing jadi-jadian itu pada si pemilik suara. Anjing setan itu menggeram sebelum melompat ke arah asal suara.

 

 _Suara itu… tunggu! Bukankah itu suara Kageyama?_ Mata Hinata melebar, napasnya terhenti. _Tidak…dia dibunuh? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Mu-mungkin bukan Kageyama?_

 

“apa…”Hinata menghembuskan napas lega saat suara itu terdengar lagi.

 

… _hidup…dia hidup…_

 

“……yang coba kau LAKUKAN?!” tiba-tiba Hinata melihat anjing setan itu terlempar ke sungai membuatnya kaget dan berteriak. Sampai sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya. Ia mendongak dan melihat kageyama di atasnya.

 

Serta merta Hinata memeluk Kageyama seraya menangis. Kageyama dibuat kaget dengan reaksi Hinata tapi dengan cepat ia memperoleh kesadarannya kembali dan balik memeluk untuk menenangkannya. Setelah cukup tenang ia menarik Hinata agar ia bisa berdiri. Tapi Hinata malah makin mempererat pelukannya dan mulai menangis lagi. Kageyama menghela napas,

 

“bagaimana aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau menempel padaku seperti ini? Ini sudah terlalu malam, kau tahu.” Yang ia dengar hanya isakan Hinata saja. Ia menghela napas lagi dan mengusap punggung Hinata sampai ia berhenti menangis dan melepaskannya.

 

Dalam perjalanan mengantar Hinata Kageyama sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Begitu juga Hinata, hanya menunduk dan diam.

 

Saat Kageyama akan pergi setelah sampai di depan rumah Hinata, Hinata menghentikannya.

 

“me-menginaplah! Ini sudah terlalu larut malam.” Dan Kageyama mengiyakan saja. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dan disambut ibu Hinata yang cemas karena Hinata belum sampai meskipun sudah sangat larut. Namun langsung melupakan kecemasannya begitu Kageyama memperkenalkan diri dan bilang akan menginap karena sudah terlalu larut malam untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Hinata memanfaatkan perhatian ibunya yang sedang teralih pada Kageyama dan segera masuk, mengatakan ia ingin segera mandi.

 

“aduh, maafkan dia Kageyama-kun, tidak biasanya dia bersikap tidak sopan begini.” Kata Ibu Hinata. Sambil mempersilahkannya masuk.

 

“tidak apa-apa. Dan saya minta maaf karena mendadak menginap tanpa memberi tahu anda terlebih dahulu.”

 

“ah, tak usah dipikirkan! Lagipula sudah lama Shoyo tidak membawa teman untuk menginap. Oh, ngomong-ngomong apa kamu kenal pasangan suami istri Kageyama Hiruma dan Kageyama Yukari?”

 

Kageyama mengangguk, “mereka orang tua saya.” Ibu Hinata terlihat terkejut.

 

“benarkah? Kebetulan sekali,ya.”

 

Percakapan mereka terganggu dengan teriakan Hinata. Mereka berdua segera berlari ke arah asal suara, yang berupa kamar mandi. Kageyama tanpa membuang waktu segera menarik pintunya terbuka, menampakkan Hinata dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya di depan sebuah cermin westafel(?).

 

“hoi! Ada apa?” Hinata mendengar Kageyama menoleh dan terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali berteriak dengan wajah merah dan tangan kecilnya yang berusaha menutupi tubuhnya.

 

“gyaaaa!! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kage-mesum!?”

 

“aku bukan mesum! Kau tadi berteriak makanya aku ke sini.”

 

“eh, ah, ta-tadi aku teringat ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu.” Katanya sambil mengarahkan matanya ke arah lain. Kageyama memicingkan matanya tidak sepenuhnya percaya tapi membiarkannya.

 

“tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, kan?! Kau mengagetkan orang lain tahu!”

 

“well, maaf, deh.” Katanya sambil memayunkan bibirnya. Kageyama keluar dengan dengusan keras dan beralih pada Ibu Hinata yang terlihat geli dengan interaksi mereka.

 

“kalian terdengar seperti pasangan yang baru pertama kali tinggal bersama saja. Ah, indahnya masa muda.” Kageyama membiarkan dirinya sedikit tersipu mendengar godaan tersebut dan ibu Hinata meninggalkannya seperti itu.

 

“Kageyama, kamar mandinya kosong, mandilah dulu! Setelah itu akan kukenalkan kau pada tetanggaku yang ingin bertemu denganmu.” Kageyama beranjak ke kamar mandi sambil menggerutu.

 

Setelah selesai mandi Kageyama disambut dua orang kembar identic di ruang tamu setelah Hinata mengantarnya ke sana lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membantu ibunya menyiapkan makan malam.

 

Mereka bertiga terlibat tatap-menatap. Yuki, Si kembar lelaki menatapnya dari atas ke bawah dan kembali ke atas dan Yuri, si kembar perempuan menatapnya dengan sedikit melamun seolah ia melihatnya dan tidak melihatnya pada saat bersamaan. Ketiganya tidak ada yang membuka suara untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sampai Yuri tersenyum pada Kageyama dan berkata;

 

“selamat datang kembali.”

 

Dan membuat otot sekitar mata Kageyama berkedut sebelum mengerjap.

 

 


	4. SOUL(MATE) MARKS and Confession

Saat umur Kageyama Sembilan tahun ia mendapatkan _Soul-mate mark_ -nya. Saat melihatnya ia hanya mengangguk seolah puas dengan yang ia temukan. Karena dia memang sudah tahu sejak ia terlahir siapa yang jadi _soul-mate_ nya. Dan untuk perasaannya pada belahan jiwanya, tentu saja ia mencintainya. Jika tidak, mana mungkin ia terlahir dan masih memegang teguh janjinya?!

Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk datang dan memintanya sebagai pacar. Tapi kemudian orang yang seharusnya menjadi _soul-mate_ nya menghilang dari muka umum saat ia berumur delapan tahun. Kageyama tahu ia masih hidup, jika tidak pasti _Soul-mark_ nya sudah menghilang.

 

Ia berencana mencarinya setelah ia berhasil menjadi pemain voli terbaik. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya ia akan bertemu secara langsung dengannya saat masuk SMA. Hampir…hampir saja ia kehilangan kendali akan emosinya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia beruntung telah melatih otot wajahnya untuk tetap dalam ekspresi netral dan negatif saja dan menyembunyikan reaksi positifnya. Sebagai kapten tim ia butuh sikap keras untuk mengatur anggota timnya sesuai keinginannya.

 

Bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan _soul-mate_ nya membuat topeng yang ia latih selama ini retak dan membiarkan sedikit demi sedikit reaksi emosinya keluar dan terlihat di wajahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, rasa senang bisa berada si dekat soul-mate nya kadang terlalu besar hingga membuatnya merasa sesak dan ingin mengeluarkannya. Beberapa kali senyum kecil terlepas tanpa sadar. Lalu yang paling tak bisa ia tahan adalah saat ia merasa sangat senang setelah mengalahkan Shiratorizawa sampai ia tersenyum di depan Hinata. Yang mungkin malah menakutinya, karena ia jarang melakukannya.

 

Saat ini ia berada di rumah Hinata setelah, sekali lagi, menyelamatkannya dari gangguan makhluk yang selama ini menguntitnya. Dia telah bertemu Ibu Hinata dan adik Hinata, Natsu, yang baru turun saat makan malam siap, juga tetangga Hinata yang menyambutnya kembali. Lalu, setelah makan malam ia membantu Hinata menyiapkan futon tempatnya tidur.

 

“Kageyama?” Hinata yang telah berbaring di tempat tidur _single bed_ -nya memanggil namanya dengan sedikit ragu.

 

“hm?”

 

“apa pendapatmu tentang _soul mate mark_?”

 

“nama dari belahan jiwa-mu. Memangnya kenapa?” Tanya Kageyama penasaran.

 

“apa menurutmu _soul-mates_ harus selalu punya hubungan percintaan?”

 

Kageyama terdiam, berusaha tidak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ia berbalik membelakangi Hinata agar meski nanti emosinya terlihat di wajahnya Hinata tidak akan tahu.

 

“tidak semua _soul-mates_ kekasih. Mereka bisa jadi sahabat atau rival.”

 

“o-oh.” Hinata terdiam sebentar.”bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau akan menjadikan _soul-mate_ mu kekasih?”

 

“jika…dia mencintaiku, mungkin aku akan menjadikannya kekasih.” Karena walau bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin memaksa _soul-mate_ nya jika dia tidak mau. Ia ingin _soul-mate_ nya mencintainya, entah itu sebagai kekasih atau sebagai kawan. Yang penting bukan dibenci.

 

“Kageyama?” Panggilan kedua Hinata tidak ia sahuti, membiarkan Hinata berpikir kalau ia sudah tidur.

 

Kageyama tidak ingin memikirkannya. Ia tidak ingin berpikir kalau _soul-mate_ nya tidak menginginkannya. Tidak setelah bertahun-tahun ia menunggu dengan penuh harap untuk _soul-mate_ nya mengetahui keberadaannya dan jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak setelah semua hal dan masalah yang harus ia hadapi sampai sekarang.

 

Saat ia hampir tertidur ia merasakan gerakan di belakangnya. Ia tahu itu adalah Hinata jadi ia mengacuhkannya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan duduk di belakangnya, begitu dekat dengan punggungnya. Ia bisa merasakan Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengintip apakah Kageyama sudah tertidur atau belum. Tentu saja dengan mata Kageyama yang terpejam Hinata akan mengira ia telah tertidur.

 

“Terima kasih Kageyama.”Bisiknya. lalu tanpa diduga ia mencium pelipis Kageyama. Membuat jantung Kageyama terhenti sesaat sebelum berdentum liar seolah ingin menghancurkan dadanya.

 

Hinata Shoyo hidup dengan beban pikiran bahwa _soul-mate_ nya telah tewas saat mereka masih kecil. Yang berarti ia tidak memiliki _soul-mate_. Atau tidak pantas memiliki _soul-mate_ , dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya hampir selalu murung.

 

Karena itu saat hatinya tergerak ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Kageyama Tobio ia mati-matian mengacuhkan perasaan yang mulai tumbuh itu. Membuat Kageyama kesal dan bertengkar dengannya. Itu semua untuk mengusir perasaan yang dia anggap tak seharusnya ia miliki. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menolak pesona Kageyama, apalagi saat bermain voli. Lalu operan cepat yang Kageyama berikan padanya yang membuat senang bukan main. Membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam.

 

Kageyama yang selalu di sana mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya. Yang menopangnya dengan operan-operan yang hanya diberikan padanya. Dan yang berjanji membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat. Yang menyelamatkannya dari anjing jadi-jadian, dua kali. Yang senyumnya dapat menghancurkan jantungnya, karena berdetak kelewat cepat. Yang ia tangisi setelah ia pikir terbunuh oleh anjing setan yang menyerangnya. Yang ia pikir wajahnya paling menakutkan, tapi ternyata memikirkan bahwa ia telah mati lebih menakutkan, seolah itu kematiannya sendiri. Yang di bahunya ia menangis. Dan yang namanya ada di jari manisnya saat ia mengeringkan tubuh…

 

_Tidak, tunggu! Mungkin itu Kageyama yang lain, bukan yang ini…_

 

…dan Nama KAGEYAMA TOBIO masih melingkar di jari manisnya. Nama Kagey…

 

“AAAAAAAAHH!!!”

 

_Tidak. Tidak. Tunggu! Kenapa namanya ada di jari manisku? Bukankah Soul-mate ku sudah mati? Apa yang terjadiiii??!_

 

BRAAK!!

 

Pintu di belakangnya terbuka dengan keras dibarengi dengan suara Kageyama. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Kageyama di depan pintu. Kageyama di depan pintu sedang melihatnya setengah telanjang. Kageyama melihatnya telanjang…

 

“gyaaaa!! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kage-mesum!?”

 

Hinata berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terekspose. _Dia melihatku telanjang…. Dia melihatku telanjang….aah, memalukan dia melihat tubuhku~_

 

“aku bukan mesum! Kau tadi berteriak makanya aku ke sini.”

 

Mendengar perkataan Kageyama Hinata segera mencari alasan. Karena tidak mungkin dia akan bilang bahwa ia menemukan nama Kageyama sebagai _soul-mate_ nya. Lalu ia teringat Yuki-Yuri…

 

“eh, ah, ta-tadi aku teringat ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu.” Hinata berusaha tidak menatap Kageyama, takut kebohongannya terbongkar.

 

“tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, kan?! Kau mengagetkan orang lain tahu!” _Ah…coba kalau dia bilang dia khawatir…_

 

“well, maaf, deh.” Cibirnya.

 

Begitu Kageyama keluar ia segera berpakaian, menyuruh Kageyama mandi (tak mau tergoda dengan bayangan Kageyama yang terlihat hot saat berkeringat) dan menelpon Yuki dan Yuri, memberitahu mereka bahwa Kageyama yang pernah ia ceritakan sedang ada di rumahnya.

 

Setelah yakin semua yang mungkin dibutuhkan Kageyama terpenuhi, Hianata mencari ibunya.

 

“Kaa-san?”

 

“ya, Shoyo?”

 

“Kaa-san bilang _soul-mate_ ku sudah…tiada. Lalu kenapa sekarang aku punya _soul-mark_?”

 

Ibu Hinata segera berhenti memotong sayuran dan bergegas melihat _soul-mark_ Hinata. Alisnya berkerut bingung saat melihat nama Kageyama Tobio di sana. Tapi kemudian ia menghela napas.

 

“ada kemungkinan kalau Tobio-kun memang _soul-mate_ mu. Dan _soul mark_ mu tidak segera muncul karena kau belum bertemu dengannya. Atau pada dasarnya, jika _dia_ tidak meninggal, kau memang punya dua _soul-mate_. _Well_ , yang mana pun itu, …selamat telah mendapatkan _soul-mark_ mu, Shoyo!”

 

“ja-jadi tidak apa-apa kalau aku menyukai Kageyama?”Tanya Hinata dengan menahan agar wajahnya tidak tersipu, yang tentu saja gagal total!

 

“ooh, apakah Shoyo-chan akhirnya jatuh cinta setelah sekian lama?”

 

“Kaa-san!! Aku serius! Dia jauh lebih muda dariku,…apa tidak apa-apa?” ibunya tersenyum sedih mendengar pertanyaan itu.

 

“kalau itu, kau harus menanyakannya langsung padanya.”

 

“maksud Kaa-san aku harus memberi tahunya soal….itu?”

 

“itu terserah padamu. Apa kau ingin menyembunyikannya dan membohongi Tobio-kun, atau memberi tahunya.”

 

Hinata memutuskan untuk diam. Ia tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang. Mungkin nanti jika yakin Kageyama memang _soul-mate_ nya. Dan mungkin mau menjadi kekasihnya…pemikiran satu ini membuatnya tersipu yang membuat ibunya menaikkan alis dengan senyum geli.

 

Saat Yuki-Yuri datang dan Kageyama sudah selesai mandi dia mempertemukan mereka dan mengenalkan Kageyama pada Yuki dan Yuri. Lalu meninggalkan mereka saat Yuki memberinya isyarat mata.

 

Hinata berbaring tak tenang di atas tempat tidurnya. Benar-benar penasaran tentang _soul-mate_ nya. Ia kembali tersipu hanya dengan mengingat bahwa Kageyama, mungkin, adalah _soul-mate_ nya.

 

“Kageyama?” ia bertanya. Berharap Kageyama belum tidur. Ia tidak mau membangunkan Kageyama setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini.

 

“hm?” _Fiuuh. Dia belum tidur._

 

“apa pendapatmu tentang _soul mate mark_?”

 

“nama dari belahan jiwa-mu. Memangnya kenapa?” Tanya Kageyama penasaran.

 

“apa menurutmu _soul-mates_ harus selalu punya hubungan percintaan?”Kageyama berbalik memunggungi Hinata, _apa mungkin futonnya kurang nyaman? Apa aku harus menawarkan tampat tidurku? Bu-bukan berarti aku ingin tidur dengannya atau apapun…_

 

“tidak semua _soul-mates_ kekasih. Mereka bisa jadi sahabat atau rival.”

 

“o-oh.” Hinata terdiam sebentar. Menerka-nerka apa kedudukannya di kehidupan Kageyama, apakah ia punya kesempatan sebagai kekasih atau hanya teman/rival? ”bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau akan menjadikan _soul-mate_ mu kekasih?”

 

“jika…dia mencintaiku, mungkin aku akan menjadikannya kekasih.” Kageyama menjawabnya dengan suara yang begitu pelan seolah ia berbisik. Dan saat ia mecoba memanggilnya lagi…

 

“Kageyama?”

 

……

 

……tak ada jawaban.

 

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dengan adanya _soul-mate mark_ dengan nama Kageyama membuat perasaannya pada Kageyama semakin jelas; Hinata mencintai Kageyama. Sangat mencintainya. Ia ingin menyentuhnya, memeluknya, menyentuhnya, tak pernah melepaskannya lagi. _Soul-mate_ yang selama ini tak akan pernah ia miliki, dan kemudian ia jatuh cinta dan nama orang yang dicintainya muncul sebagai _soul-mate_ nya. Ia ingin…ingin sekali menyentuhnya, sampai ia merasa sesak menahan menahan perasaannya. Ia ingin diizinkan mencintainya dan dicintai balik.

 

Tapi, ia takut. Takut Kageyama tidak meginginkannya. Takut Kageyama menolaknya. Takut dibenci. Takut Kageyama menolak memberinya tos lagi. Takut menghadapi reaksi Kageyama jika megungkapkan perasaanya namun Kageyama tak menginginkannya. Ia takut…dan ia ingin sekali menyentuhnya, membuktikan bahwa ia memang punya _soul-mate_.

 

Hinata menarik napas panjang sebelum bangkit dan mendekati futon Kageyama. Dadanya berdebar seperti akan meledak, ia duduk di sampingnya dan teringat ia belum berterima kasih atas yang dilakukan Kageyama hari ini dan waktu itu juga. _Benar juga mungkin itu akan lebih baik dari pada asal menyentuhnya dan malah membuatnya marah, aku bisa bilang itu ciuman terima kasih. Yosha! Akan kulakukan._ Ia memastikan bahwa Kageyama memang tertidur dan…

 

“Terima kasih Kageyama.” Cup!

 

 _Uwaaahh!! Rasanya seperti berada di depan perapian saat badai petir. Bergemuruh dan hangat!_ Pada saat itu Hinata menutup matanya, berusaha mengingat setiap sensasi yang ia rasakan hanya dengan mencium Kageyama. Tanpa ia ketahui kepala Kageyama tertoleh padanya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

 

Kageyama menoleh dan melihat Hinata yang menutup matanya rapat-rapat dengan wajah yang samar terlihat menggelap, karena tersipu berat. Kageyama segera memasang wajah setengah tertidur dan menggosok matanya.

 

“Hinata?”Ia membuat suaranya terdengar serak sebagai tambahan. “apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” lalu menguap kecil, memperkuat aktingnya.

 

Hinata yang melihat Kageyama ‘terbangun’ gelagapan sebentar sebelum membuat-buat alasan.

 

“k-kau tidak menjawab saat ku panggil jadi aku i-ingin tahu apa kau sudah tidur.”

 

Kageyama menggerutu tidak jelas sebentar sebelum menarik Hinata dalam dekapannya. Membuat Hinata memekik kaget berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kageyama yang ‘setengah tertidur dan mengira dirinya guling’. Tanpa ia ketahui kalau Kageyama sedang mengambil kesempatan yang ia pikir tak akan pernah ia dapatkan lagi.

 

“tu-tunggu! Kageyama, lepaskan aku! Aku bukan gulingmu!” Tapi Kageyama tetap memeluk pinggangnya erat bahkan menjadikan hinata bantalnya juga. Dan ketika Hinata masih terus saja meronta, ia menggeram tidak suka sampai Hinata diam karena takut dimarahi. Diam-diam kageyama menyeringai.

 

“hei, Dumbass. Kau punya _soul mark_?” Suaranya sedikit terredam karena kaos Hinata, tapi Hinata bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia berharap Kageyama tidak mendengar suara detak jantungnya.

 

“te-tentu saja aku punya!”

 

“kau mencintai dia?” Hinata diam berpikir. Bukan berpikir apakah ia mencintainya atau tidak, tapi apakah ia akan mengatakannya pada Kageyama atau tidak. Ah, tapi jika ia mengatakannya itu akan menjadi pengakuan cinta terselubung. Dan dia ingin sekali mengatakannya padanya. Maka Dengan tanpa ragu dia berkata,

 

“ya. Aku mencintai dia” _Ya, aku mencintaimu, Kageyama._

 


	5. Aku juga mencintaimu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dari sini time line nya mungkin tidak terlalu teratur....

Mata gelap Kageyama memandang Hinata dengan mesra.

 

“kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Asal kau tahu saja aku sungguh mencintainya!”

 

“aku percaya padamu.”

 

Hinata mendengus sebal. Ia menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri. “ngomong-ngomong, bisa kau lepaskan aku? Posisi ini tidak nyaman.”

 

Kageyama menariknya turun hingga ganti kepala Hinata yang sejajar dengan dadanya. “apa sudah nyaman?”

 

Hinata menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di kaos Kageyama. _Bagian mananya yang nyamaaan?_ Gara-gara gerakan tadi bagian bawah Hinata bergesekan dengan Kageyama dan membangunka _nya_. Ia sangat-sangat berharap Kageyama tidak menyadarinya.

 

“apa kau sadar….”

 

_Gyaaaa!! Dia tahu. Dia tahu. Dia tahu. Dia akan menghajarku lalu membuangku, uwaaa…._

 

“……kalau kau baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku?”seketika Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk membantah ucapan Kageyama.

 

“kau ini bicara apa?! Aku bilang aku mencintai _**soul mate**_ ku!”

 

Kageyama menaikkan sebelah alisnya,”aku tahu dan kau tidak menyangkalnya. Kau mencintai _soul mate_ mu, yang berarti adalah aku.”

 

“K-KAU…..ugh…darimana kau tahu?”

 

“mudah saja. Namamu adalah _soul mark_ ku.”

 

“APA!? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahu ku?”

 

“aku menunggumu jatuh cinta padaku, atau setidaknya sampai kau mendapat _soul mark_ mu.”

 

“bagaimana kalau aku tidak mendapatkannya?”

 

“kau pasti akan mendapatkannya.”

 

“huh! Darimana rasa percaya dirimu yang tinggi itu? Dan dari mana kau tahu aku pasti akan mendapatkannya?”

 

“hmm… aku _tahu_ kalau kau pasti akan mendapatkannya.”

 

…………

 

“jadi……kau mencintaiku?”

 

“Guh…kenapa? Kau ada masalah?”

 

“ya.”

 

“kalau begitu apa masalahmu?!!!”

 

“kau mencintaiku itu……membuatku sangat senang.”

 

“…eh?…”

 

“aku sudah menunggumu untuk waktu yang lama, jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang!”

 

…

 

“ngomong-ngomong…ehem…..ku…imu.”

 

“ha? Kau bilang apa barusan.”

 

“tsk. AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, _DUMBASS_!! DENGARKAN KALAU ADA ORANG BICARA!!”

 

“JANGAN BERTERIAK!! KAU TADI BICARA TERLALU PELAN, BAKAGEYAMA!!”

 

“ **HAA**?”

 

“GYAAA!! Hentikan!! Nanti kepalaku jadi botak!!”

 


	6. Scary Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seperti yang sudah sering kutulis; Haikyuu! Bukan milikku.

Ini semua berawal dari komentar Hinata di tengah latihan klub. Dia baru saja gagal menerima serve dari Kageyama dan kena omel.

  
  


“Kau tahu, wajahmu itu menakutkan.” Katanya setelah kena omel.

  
  


“Ha?! Wajahku memang seperti ini sejak lahir!” Cetus Kageyama.

  
  


“Aku tahu! Tapi, kalau kau mencoba lebih ramah sedikit kau tidak akan semenakutkan itu. Teman sekelasku selalu ketakutan saat melihatmu. Aku bertaruh, pasti teman sekelasmu juga takut padamu. Cobalah tersenyum sedikit agar aura serammu itu berkurang! Aku jamin kau pasti bisa punya banyak teman.”

  
  


“Oh, benar juga. Waktu itu kau sudah mencoba lebih ramah, kan? Dan mencoba tersenyum juga –meski gagal-. Bagaimana kalau mencoba lagi?” Sugawara yang tak sengaja mendengar mereka ikut bergabung.

  
  


“Oh, tidak, Sugawara-san. Aku yakin Ou-sama berencana membangun kembali kerajaan tiraninya.” Tsukishima seperti biasa selalu mengambil kesempatan mengejek Kageyama yang diikuti cekikikan kecil dan ‘nice, Tsuki!’ dari Yamaguchi.

  
  


“Diam kau!” balas Kageyama, seperti biasa.

  
  


“Itu ide yang bagus.” Ucap Sawamura Daichi, mengacuhkan pertengkaran rutin Kageyama dan Tsukishima. “Kageyama, ini perintah kapten, dalam dua hari kau harus membuat setidaknya satu orang berani menyapamu tanpa rasa takut, dengan bersikap ramah dan mungkin senyuman yang normal –kurasa ini tidak terlalu sulit-” Dan karena dia tahu perintahnya mungkin tidak akan terlalu berefek jika tidak menyangkut voli ia menambahkan, “jika kau gagal, kau tidak diizinkan ikut kegiatan klub voli dan atau latihan voli dengan anggota voli selama seminggu. Jika kau menolak perintah ini atau mengacuhkannya…hmm… satu bulan tanpa voli mungkin cukup.”

  
  


Raut wajah Kageyama sudah berubah ngeri sejak kata ‘tidak diizinkan ikut kegiatan klub voli’. Sugarawa yang melihatnya merasa kasihan dan mencoba membuat Sawamura meringankan ‘hukumannya’.

  
  


“Tunggu, Daichi! Bukannya itu terlalu kejam untuk maniak voli sepertinya? Dan kenapa batasnya hanya dua hari?” Bisik Sugawara.

  
  


“kalau tidak seperti ini dia tidak akan berusaha sungguh-sungguh.” Bisik Sawamura.

  
  


Hinata juga merasa itu terlalu kejam, tapi itu memang di-PERLU-kan. Jadi ia diam saja meskipun ia mungkin tidak akan mendapat tos selama seminggu. Demi kehidupan sosial Kageyama, _soul-mate_ nya.

  
  


“bagaimana, Kageyama?”

  
  


“..uh..”Kageyama melirik Hinata. Tapi Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan,

  
  


“kau lebih baik berhasil melakukannya, Kageyama! Atau aku tak akan pernah menerima tos cepatmu lagi.” Kageyama langsung membeku mendengarnya.

  
  


“Tunggu, Hinata! Bukannya itu keterlaluan?!” Bukan hanya Sugawara yang kaget mendengar ancaman Hinata, tapi seluruh anggota tim juga. Sebab mereka tahu betapa Hinata sangat mencintai tos cepat Kageyama.

  
  


“a-akan kucoba.” Kata Kageyama pada Sawamura.

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<^_^>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sudah sehari berlalu sejak perintah Sawamura. Dan masih belum ada yang menyapanya tanpa ketakutan. Teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang menyapanya karena enggan dan kalaupun ada mereka biasanya ragu-ragu memanggilnya. Usahanya untuk tersenyum malah membuat orang lari.

  
  


Sekarang ini Kageyama sedang berdiri di depan mesin penjual minuman bingung memilih susu atau yogurt. Dan juga sibuk memikirkan bagaimana agar senyumnya terlihat normal dan ia bisa bersikap…ramah. Setelah beberapa menit tak menemukan jawaban untuk kedua masalahnya ia kesal dan menekan kedua tombol –yogurt dan susu- dan menyerahkan hasilnya pada takdir, mana yang akan ia minum nantinya.

  
  


Dua orang siswa yang lewat di belakangnya langsung kabur melihat ia melakukannya. Ia masih bisa mendengar salah satunya berbisik ‘menakutkan’ pada yang lain.

  
  


Kageyama menggerutu pelan sambil melangkah kembali menuju kelasnya. Bukan salahnya tak bisa mengekspresikan diri dengan bebas. Selain karena tanggung jawabnya sebagai kapten saat SMP, hanya ada sedikit hal yang bisa menarik keluar emosinya dalam bentuk ekspresi wajah. Voli salah satunya. Dulu ia masih bisa mengekspresikan kegembiraannya bermain voli sampai ambisinya mengambil alih.

  
  


Bruukk!

  
  


Seorang siswi terjatuh setelah menabraknya. Ia sibuk memikirkan apa yang biasa dilakukan orang yang ramah di situasi seperti ini dan tak menyadari siswi yang meminta maaf padanya. Mata tajamnya yang menyipit dan alis yang mengkerut disalah artikan siswi itu sebagai ekspresi marah dan segera lari meninggalkan Kageyama. Padahal sebenarnya Kageyama hanya sibuk berpikir.

  
  


Kageyama menghela napas. Satu hari sudah terlewat. Tinggal sehari lagi. Jika ia tidak melakukan sesuatu, Hinata…

  
  


Dan ancaman hukuman kapten pun kalah dengan Hinata.

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<¬_¬>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kageyama pulang dengan lesu. Latihan tersenyumnya bersama anggota timnya setelah aktivitas klub tak membuahkan hasil. Karena setiap kali ia mencoba tersenyum yang muncul adalah senyuman iblis –kata Tanaka dan Sugawara-. Dan Hinata sejak tadi terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan.

  
  


Ia baru saja berpisah dengan Hinata di persimpangan jalan. Keduanya pulang bersama tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Hinata yang biasanya aktif bicara tak mengatakan apapun membuatnya tak tenang. Baru beberapa langkah ia melangkah seseorang menarik lengannya dan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Kageyama berkedip sekali sebelum pandangannya terfokus pada wajah Hinata yang berjarak tak sampai satu centimeter darinya. Hinata memberinya satu lagi kecupan singkat sebelum buru-buru pergi dengan wajah memerah.

  
  


Setelah lima menit berjalan ia berhenti di depan segerombolan pemuda mabuk yang mengerumuni seorang gadis, dari seragamnya ia tahu gadis itu dari SMA Karasuno. Karena ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik ia memutuskan untuk membantu gadis itu. Lagipula mereka menghalangi jalan pulangnya.

  
  


“Hei, tinggalkan dia sendiri!” Katanya.

  
  


“Haaah?! Ap-pa ni?! Bocah,Kau branni ‘engan senyor mmu?!” Salah satu dari mereka berucap.

  
  


Kageyama ingat yang dikatakan Tanaka bahwa senyumnya bak iblis yang sedang merencanakan kejahatan terkejam di dunia. Jadi dia ingin mencoba apakah senyum iblisnya itu berpengaruh pada orang-orang mabuk ini. Kali ini dengan sengaja ia membuatnya benar-benar seperti yang pernah dikatakan teman setimnya. Dan dari pada senyum itu lebih tepat disebut seringai iblis.

  
  


Dan tentu saja, dengan lampu jalan di belakangnya yang memberikan efek bayangan gelap pada wajahnya, mampu memberi mereka kesan bahwa ia adalah jelmaan iblis. Dan membuat mereka ketakutan lari tunggang langgang.

  
  


Setelah gerombolan pemabuk itu menghilang dari pandangannya ia menghapus ekspresi tadi dan menggantinya dengan ekspresi datar dan menoleh pada gadis yang masih berdiri ketakutan di sana.

  
  


“Oi. Apa tidak ada yang memberi tahumu bahayanya perempuan pulang malam sendirian? Lain kali jika kau mau pulang malam mintalah seseorang untuk menjemputmu atau menemanimu.” Dan dengan itu ia pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah yang tadi siang telah menabraknya.

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<^_^>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Latihan pagi esok hari ia jalani seperti biasa. Namun saat akan kembali ke kelas ia bertemu seorang siswi.

  
  


“Ah, selamat pagi Kageyama-kun.”

  
  


“Pagi?” Tiba-tiba disapa seorang siswi yang tidak dikenal dengan senyuman membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

  
  


“Anu…aku ingin berterima kasih untuk yang kemarin.”

  
  


“Uh…soal apa?”Ia tidak ingat sudah melakukan sesuatu yang pantas mendapat ucapan terima kasih.

  
  


“gerombolan pemabuk yang kemarin.”

  
  


Oh. Kageyama hanya menaikkan alis saat teringat kejadian itu.

  
  


“Karena itu…terima kasih. Dan juga aku minta maaf karena sudah mengira Kageyama-kun adalah anak nakal yang suka berkelahi, memalak dan terlibat dengan yakuza. Aku salah paham karena Kageyama-kun terlihat kesal dan sedang marah.”

  
  


“Tidak apa-apa.” Kageyama sudah akan beranjak pergi, mengira pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai, saat siswi itu berkata lagi.

  
  


“Um, sebagai b-balasan terima kasih…uh, apa ada yang Kageyama-kun inginkan?!” Siswi itu menundukkan kepala takut dengan apa yang mungkin Kageyama minta jika rumor tentang kekejamannya memang benar. Setelah beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban ia mengangkat kepala dan menemukan wajah Kageyama yang seperti saat ia menabraknya kemarin. Tapi sebelum ia sempat minta maaf Kageyama sudah membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

  
  


“…senyum, ajari aku tersenyum dengan alami!”

  
  


“Eh?”

  
  


Dan ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa itu bukan ekspresi marah atau kesal Kageyama, namun ekspresi sedang berpikirnya.

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<^_^>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Oh, begitu…” Seru Chiharu setelah mendengar penjelasan Kageyama atas permintaannya tadi pagi.

  
  


Tadi pagi karena terpotong bel masuk kelas mereka bertemu lagi saat istirahat. Siswi itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Chiharu dan Kageyama menjelaskan kenapa ia ingin diajari tersenyum.

  
  


“Hmm…senyuman yang alami itu sulit, biasanya terjadi secara refleks saat hati sedang senang dan membuat mereka ingin tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa. Berbeda dengan ‘mencoba tersenyum secara sadar’, yang pada dasarnya memaksa otot wajah bergerak dan malah membentuk senyuman kaku1. Mungkin itu yang terjadi padamu. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghasilkan senyuman yang alami hanya dengan secara tidak sadar tersenyum.”

  
  


Kageyama hanya menatapnya datar dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

  
  


“Apa Kageyama-kun pernah merasakannya? Rasa senang dan bahagia yang sangat besar hingga Kageyama-kun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Bayangkan saja lagi perasaan itu. Atau kalau tidak ada yang seperti itu Kageyama-kun bisa membayang sesuatu yang disukai. Bagaimana kalau Kageyama-kun mencobanya? Bayangkan sesuatu yang paling Kageyama-kun sukai!”

  
  


Sesuatu yang paling Kageyama sukai tentu saja Hinata. Ia membayangkan tentang Hinata, entah untuk berapa lama, sampai Chiharu menginterupsinya.

  
  


“Uh…Kageyama-kun? Apa barusan Kageyama-kun sedang memikirkan seseorang yang …disukai?” Tanya Chiharu dengan pipi sedikit merona. Kageyama mengangguk dan mengacuhkan reaksi Chiharu barusan.

  
  


“ _Soul mate_ -ku.” Klaimnya.

  
  


“Ah, apa ada HAL lain yang Kageyama-kun sukai?”

  
  


“Voli.” Serunya mantap.

  
  


“Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Kageyama-kun coba bayangkan tentang voli saja?! Um…sekarang bayangkan kalau aku ini voli, bukan bola voli, dan rilekskan dirimu dan biarkan tubuhmu bereaksi. Ayo kita coba.”

  
  


  
  


“Ehem… nama ku Voli. Sedang berkenalan denganmu.” Kata Chiharu merasa sedikit konyol.

  
  


“Ah, aku Kageyama dan aku sangat menyukaimu. Senang berkenalan denganmu!” Katanya dengan bersemangat dan mata sedikit berbinar. Membuat Chiharu sekali lagi merona.

  
  


“Er…Kageyama-kun, kurasa sebaiknya tidak perlu sampai segitunya, bagaimanapun kita tidak ingin membuat _soul-mate_ mu cemburu. Bayangkan saja voli itu teman baikmu atau saudaramu yang selalu membuatmu senang, ya?! Kita coba lagi.”

  
  


  
  


Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan Chiharu merasa cukup dengan reaksi Kageyama ia mengajak Kageyama untuk mempraktekkannya pada orang lain.

  
  


Kageyama mengajaknya ke kelas Hinata. Saat ia tak menemukannya ia mencegat salah seorang dari kelas itu.

  
  


_Mereka adalah voli. Mereka adalah voli._ Kalimat itu terus ia gemakan dalam pikirannya.

  
  


“Um…permisi, Hinata…kemana, ya?” Kageyama memiringkan kepalanya sedikit seperti yang diajarkan Chiharu.

  
  


“Ah...um… di-dia tadi keluar mau latihan v-voli, k-katanya.” Jawab siswa itu tergagap dengan wajah sedikit tersipu setelah melihat Kageyama.

  
  


“Oh. Begitu… ah, terima kasih.” Ucap Kageyama dengan senyum kecil, sebelum berbalik pergi. Ia lupa biasanya ia dan Hinata akan latihan voli setelah makan siang.

  
  


“Aku lupa kami biasanya latihan voli jam segini. Ayo, dia mungkin ada di halaman belakang.” Katanya pada Chiharu. Chiharu melirik siswa yang tadi berbicara dengan Kageyama. Ekspresi linglung-terpesonanya membuat ia menggelengkan kepala. _Aku mungkin sudah menciptakan monster,_ pikirnya sebelum beranjak mengikuti Kageyama.

  
  


  
  


“Kageyama!! Kemana saja kau? Aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi. Jangan bilang kau mau bolos latihan denganku, kau sudah janji membantu memperbaiki _receive_ ku. Jangan seenaknya kabur! Hei, kau dengar tidak?!” Serbu Hinata begitu Kageyama muncul di tempat mereka biasa latihan sendiri.

  
  


“Kau berisik sekali. Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku dari ruang kesehatan?”

  
  


Pertanyaan Kageyama barusan berhasil membuat diam Hinata, tapi hanya untuk lima detik.

  
  


“Kau.....tidak enak badan?” Tanya Hinata pelan.

  
  


“Aku bilang ‘kalau’! kau tidak mendengarku, hah?!”

  
  


“Hei, bukan salahku, kau tiba-tiba bilang begitu, mana ku tahu kau serius atau tidak, BaKageyama!”

  
  


“HAH?!” Secara refleks tangannya mencengkeram kepala Hinata.

  
  


“Gyaaa!! Maafkan aku!! Hentikaaan!!” Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri dan berhasil menahan tangan Kageyama untuk tidak meremas kepalanya lagi.

  
  


“Ehem!” Chiharu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi mereka akhirnya menyela.

  
  


“Eh?” Hinata yang akhirnya sadar ada orang lain di dekat mereka akhirnya menghentikan aksi konyolnya dengan Kageyama. Melihat senyuman manis Chiharu ia menoleh pada Kageyama.

  
  


“Kageyama, apa dia pacarmu?” Tanyanya dengan tatapan kosong yang sangat tidak disukai Kageyama.

  
  


“KAU bodoh, ya?! Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan orang yang bukan soul-mate ku, Dumbass?!” Balasnya datar. Hinata menatapnya untuk beberapa detik sebelum memayunkan bibirnya, tatapan kosong tadi hilang entah kemana.

  
  


“Tidak perlu memanggilku bodoh dua kali, kan? Lalu, siapa dia?”

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<^_^>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Di akhir minggu Chiharu diangkat Hinata sebagai teman pertama Kageyama (selain anggota tim) karena telah membantu Kageyama menjauh dari ultimatum mengerikan sang Kapten dan Hinata. Dia juga sering menonton mereka latihan. Bertemu dengan Yachi dan Shimizu, manager klub, saat ia menonton latihan klub pertama kali. Tsukishima sekali lagi mengambil kesempatan mengolok Kageyama dengan ‘aku kaget ada yang tahan dengan Raja Tiran sepertimu’. Dan Kageyama dengan tenang melanjutkan latihannya tanpa harus memikirkan ancaman Sawamura.

  
  


Lalu, tentang interaksinya dengan orang selain anggota tim, manager, pelatih dan Chiharu......Kageyama melakukannya seperti yang disarankan Chiharu. Dan hasilnya.....

  
  


Beberapa anggota timnya yang ,entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja, melihatnya berinteraksi di luar aktivitas klub akan merasa bingung dan kagum disaat bersamaan dengan begitu berbedanya Kageyama saat bersama mereka dan di hadapan orang lain.

  
  


Saat Sugawara menanyakan mengapa sikapnya pada anggota klub voli dan perangkatnya tidak berubah seperti ia pada orang lain, Kageyama hanya menjawab dengan,

  
  


“Sugawara-san, kita ini pemain Voli bukan Voli.”

  
  


Dan dilanjutkan dengan penjelasan Chiharu tentang bagaimana Kageyama mengumpamakan mereka sebagai Voli agar ia bisa bersikap lebih ramah pada orang lain.

  
  


“Sangat tipikal dirimu sekali, bersikap ramah pada ‘voli’ tapi bukan pada orangnya, Ou-sama.” Tsukishima terkekeh setelah mendengar penjelasan Chiharu. Teman setimnya yang lain hanya bisa menatap Kageyama, yang sedang beradu mulut dengan Tsukishima, dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

  
  


“Tiba-tiba aku merasa bersyukur aku ada di klub voli.” Celetuk Ennoshita dengan ekspresi wajah tidak berdaya. Sedangkan Sugawara sudah berbalik memunggungi yang lain dan menutup wajahnya. Ia bersyukur Kageyama bisa bersikap ramah pada orang lain, sungguh! Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa itu sebanding dengan Kageyama yang lebih melihat orang lain sebagai benda, bukan manusia.

  
  


“Lagipula akan sangat menyusahkan kalau Kageyama-kun bersikap seperti itu pada kalian.” Tambah Chiharu.

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<^_^>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hasil sebenarnya dari keramahan dan senyum maut Kageyama datang bagaikan topan, datang dengan cepat dan mengacau sekitarnya. Apalagi dengan Tanaka yang datang menyerbu ruang klub dengan kengerian yang sangat seolah ia melihat Shimizu yang lemah lembut sedang merobek-robek daging anggota tim voli dengan tangan kosong.

  
  


“Tanaka? Ada apa? Kau kelihatan sedikit pucat.” Tanya Sugawara yang sudah ada di sana bersama dengan anggota tim yang lain, selain Kageyama dan Hinata.

  
  


“Sugawara-san, Ka-Kageyama.....Kageyama...” Dengan perilakunya yang tidak biasa teman setimnya menebak telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kageyama.

  
  


“Tanaka, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Kageyama?” Kali ini Sawamura yang bertanya, berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan kekhawatirannya pada setter kelas satu itu.

  
  


“Kageyama... ak-aku dengar dari siswi di kelasku saat akan ke sini. Mereka bilang Ka-Kageyama...mereka bilang...mereka bilang...”

  
  


“Ryuu! Tenangkan dirimu dan katakan apa yang terjadi! Kami tidak akan mengerti jika kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas.” Nishinoya mengguncang-guncang bahu Tanaka agar ia sadar dari shoknya.

  
  


“Noya. Mereka bilang mereka berhasil mendirikan Klub Penggemar Kageyama.”

  
  


........

  
  


Dalam keheningan itu bahkan langkah kaki cicak pun dapat didengar.

  
  


“OSU! Maaf kami sedikit terlambat!” Hinata membuka pintu diikuti Kageyama yang menggumamkan salam, memecah keheningan dari pernyataan Tanaka tadi.

  
  


“Hoi, Kageyama. Aku dengar sekarang kau punya klub penggemar, huh?” Seru Tanaka dengan wajah mengancam yang sama sekali tidak berhasil pada Kageyama.

  
  


“Ya, kami dipanggil guru karena itu tadi. Tapi, Chiharu bilang dia akan mengurusnya agar tidak mengganggu kegiatan klub kita.” Katanya seolah itu bukanlah hal yang besar. Yang tentu saja memang bukan hal yang penting baginya.

  
  


Tanaka sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan betapa klub penggemar adalah sesuatu yang menjadi impian para lelaki. Tapi kemudian ia ingat alasan Kageyama bersikap ramah pada para penggemarnya dan merasa kasihan pada mereka.

  
  


“Aah, jadi sekarang ‘Voli’ pun menyukai Ou-sama. Menyebalkan sekali.” Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa yang memberikan komentar barusan.

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<Ɵ͞_Ɵ͞>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kageyama tidak pernah peduli dengan penggemar. Tidak saat ia masih SMP tidak juga sekarang. Meski ia membayangkan mereka seperti voli yang bertubuh manusia, ia tetap tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya latihan voli dan Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Dan Hinata. Dia mungkin tidak peduli dengan siapa saja Hinata berhubungan –asalkan Hinata tidak selingkuh, tapi ia tahu itu sangat tidak mungkin- tapi jika ada yang menyentuhya dengan tidak sopan atau bahkan melukai Hinata...Kau akan tahu mengapa kau tak seharusnya membuat seorang Kageyama Tobio murka.

  
  


Kageyama berjalan pulang bersama Hinata, seperti yang sering ia lakukan. Dan Hinata sedang mengoceh, seperti biasa, membuat rencana apa yang akan mereka lakukan besok, yang biasanya berupa janji bertemu di halaman belakang sekolah, makan siang bersama dan latihan voli bersama. Kali ini Hinata ingin pendapat Kageyama tentang _blocking._

  
  


Kemudian saat mereka tiba di persimpangan tempat mereka berpisah mereka akan saling diam sebentar sebelum salah satu dari mereka pamit pulang. Namun, kali ini Hinata menyempatkan diri memberi Kageyama ciuman kejutan sebelum kabur dengan sepedanya. Meninggalkan Kageyama yang mematung di tengah jalan. Sampai Kageyama sadar waktu dan beranjak dengan gumaman tak jelas.

  
  


Keduanya tak menyadari sepasang mata yang menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Juga tak mengetahui mata itu memicing tak suka ketika Hinata melakukannya.

  
  


Esoknya karena sedang dilakukan perawatan pada gedung olah raga, tidak ada latihan untuk hari itu. Hinata tidak bertemu Kageyama saat ia berangkat sekolah karena telat bangun. Tapi saat istirahat ia tetap ke tempat ia biasa makan siang bersama Kageyama. Tidak merasa ada yang mengawasinya. Saat sedang menunggu Kageyama sekelompok siswa dan siswi datang mengerumuninya. Beberapa diantara mereka dari kelasnya jadi ia tidak curiga.

  
  


“Ya?”

  
  


Tanpa berkata apa-apa salah satu dari mereka mengambil bekal makannya dan menumpahkan isinya di atas kepalanya. Karena terkejut ia tidak segera bereaksi. Tapi begitu sadar apa yang telah dilakukan ia berubah marah.

  
  


“HEI! Apa-apan itu tad-?” Seseorang mendorongnya dari belakang ketika ia baru saja berdiri, menindihnya dan kemudian memelintir tangannya ke belakang.

  
  


“Ah, hei lepaskan! Sakit tahu!” tapi bukannya dilepaskan mereka makin menariknya ke belakang dan membuat Hinata mengerang kesakitan.

  
  


“Ke-kenapa kalian melakukan ini? Apa salahku? Aku tidak ingat sudah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat pada kalian.”

  
  


“Hinata Shoyo,” Salah seorang siswi berkata dengan suara berat. “Kau telah melakukan kejahatan paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah SMA Karasuno dengan tanpa izin mencium Kageyama Tobio,” Dia menunjukkan foto Hinata yang berjinjit mencium Kageyama malam sebelumnya sebagai bukti. “Benar atau tidak?”

  
  


“Aku memang menciumnya. Tapi, kan..”Sebelum ia memberikan penjelasan siswi sebelumnya sudah memotong ucapannya.

  
  


“Maka diputuskan Hinata Shoyo bersalah karena telah melakukan kejahatan tak termaafkan.”

  
  


“Hei! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan mencium seseorang adalah kejahatan dengan seenaknya. Lagipula Kageyama..”

  
  


“DENGAN INI! Diputuskan hukuman yang pantas adalah ditelanjangi dan fotonya akan disebar keseluruh sekolah sebagai penjahat sex.”

  
  


Hinata membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan siswi itu.

  
  


“Tunggu, Hei! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan! Dan jauhkan tanganmu dari ku! Hei! Dengarka- akh!” Dari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dari tangan kirinya ia tahu setidaknya ia terkilir. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bukannya ia cengeng, hanya saja tangannya terkilir dan masih diperlakukan seperti itu, membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk terus menerus.

  
  


Ia tidak mau jadi bahan hinaan, tapi jika ia memberontak dan dan memperparah cedera tangannya, ada kemungkinan ia tidak akan bisa bermain voli lagi. Ia berpikir keras bagaimana melepaskan diri, tapi sepertinya yang menahannya adalah anggota klub beladiri, sehingga ia bahkan sulit untuk bergerak. Ia merasa _kotor_ ketika tangan-tangan tak dikenal menggerayanginya dan menarik-narik pakaiannya.

  
  


“Apa yang kalian lakukan?”

  
  


Suara yang tidak asing itu terdengar diantara riuh cemoohan anak-anak yang menelanjanginya. Tapi Hinata bisa mengenali suara itu meski tanpa melihat. _Kageyama? Tidak! Jangan lihat! Dia akan jijik padaku dan membenciku karena aku lemah._

  
  


“K-Kageyama-san…” Salah seorang dari mereka menyadari keberadaan Kageyama dan membuat yang lainnya menghentikan apapun yang mereka lakukan untuk menoleh mencari sosok itu.

  
  


Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Dan memang Kageyama berdiri di sana tak jauh darinya dengan sebuah bola voli di tangannya. _Jangan lihat!_ Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipi berdebunya... dan tiba-tiba suhu udara di tempat itu turun drastis meski detik sebelumnya panas matahari masih terasa menyengat. Saat itu Hinata melihat raut muka Kageyama kosong dari segala macam emosi untuk tak lebih dari sedetik sebelum matanya menunjukkan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Aura yang mengintimidasi yang belum pernah Hinata rasakan menguar pekat darinya.

  
  


“aku tanya… apa yang sedang kalian lakukan pada _SOUL MATE_ -KU!?!” Kageyama sama sekali tidak berteriak. Suaranya datar tapi penuh ancaman. Entah itu efek dari suara datarnya, kata-katanya, tatapan mengerikannya, aura mengintimidasi yang menyelubunginya atau gabungan dari kesemua itu satu persatu pelaku penyerangannya menjauh darinya. Bahkan anak yang menahannya mundur dengan wajah ketakutan.

  
  


“ _S-soul mate_?” Salah satu dari mereka tergagap seolah tak percaya.

  
  


“Ka-Kageyama-san, i-ini hanya salah paham. Ka-” Anak yang menahannya mencoba menjelaskan tapi terpotong dan ia membungkuk memegangi perutnya. Samar terdengar rintihan kesakitan darinya.

  
  


“Aku belum mendengar jawaban kalian.” Kageyama maju mendekati Hinata, yang masih menatapnya tak berkedip, menangkap bola voli yang ia lemparkan tadi dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. “Atau haruskah aku membunuh kalian satu persatu terlebih dahulu?”

  
  


Hinata mendengar suara berdebum benda berjatuhan, ia menoleh dan menemukan semua yang tadi mengerumuninya terbaring pingsan di tanah. Saat ia menoleh pada Kageyama ingin bertanya kenapa, Kageyama sudah ada di hadapannya. Ekspresi tadi sudah tergantikan dengan ekspresi khawatir.

  
  


Ia menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya. Lalu dengan cekatan ia membersihkan sisa makanan yang masih menempel pada kepala dan seragam Hinata. Wajahnya mengerut tidak senang.

  
  


“Kageyama?”

  
  


“Hm?”

  
  


“Maaf a-”

  
  


“Untuk apa kau minta maaf?! Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, kan?”

  
  


“Se-semua orang akan tahu aku _soul mate_ mu.” Kageyama menatapnya sebentar sebelum menghela napas.

  
  


“Aku tidak peduli ada yang tahu atau tidak. Sama saja untukku. Yang lebih penting dari itu, apa kau terluka?”

  
  


“Tangan kiriku mungkin terkilir. Uh, apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu semarah itu.”

  
  


“Mereka hanya pingsan, untuk sekarang. Aku sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar mereka setengah mati, jadi lebih baik kita ke ruang kesehatan dan memeriksakan tanganmu sekarang.”

  
  


“Bagaimana dengan mereka-?”

  
  


“Biarkan saja. Mereka pantas mendapatkan lebih.” Kageyama membenahi pakaian Hinata yang amburadul sebelum mereka pergi menuju ruang kesehatan.

  
  


“Kageyama.”

  
  


“Hm?”

  
  


“Kau tahu, kan, kalau ada guru yang tahu kau berkelahi mungkin kau tidak diizinkan ikut klub?”

  
  


“Aku tidak berkelahi, hanya melindungi soul mate ku. Aku bisa saja membunuh mereka saat itu juga dan tidak akan ada yang tahu aku yang melakukannya…”

  
  


Kageyama berhenti saat merasakan lengan kemejanya ditarik dan menoleh pada Hinata yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak setuju. Ia menghela napas lagi. “Tenang saja! Aku tidak melakukannya, kan, tadi?”

  
  


“Janji kau tidak akan melakukannya?” Kageyama menatapnya sejenak kemudian menunduk untuk mencium Hinata.

  
  


“Tidak bisakah kau tumbuh lebih tinggi sedikit agar aku tidak kesulitan menciummu?! Kau pendek, sih, aku jadi harus membungkuk untuk menciummu.”

  
  


Dan Kageyama sukses mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dengan membuat Hinata kesal karena tinggi badannya diungkit-ungkit.

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<Ò˾Ó>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chiharu menemui mereka sepulang sekolah setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Dia minta maaf karena tidak mengawasi ‘klub penggemar Kageyama’ dengan lebih teliti hingga kejadian seperti ini terjadi.

  
  


“Ah, tidak apa. Itu bukan salahmu, kok. Lagipula anggota klub itu terlalu banyak untuk kau awasi sendirian, wajar kalau ada beberapa yang bertindak sendiri. Kan, Kageyama?”

  
  


“Hn. Bukan kau yang menyerang Hinata tapi mereka. Dan kau tidak ikut merencanakannya, kan? Jadi tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan.”

  
  


Chiharu tetap bersikeras minta maaf. Dan Hinata pulang diantarkan Kageyama.

  
  


Esoknya siswa-siswi yang menyerang Hinata berlutut di depan pintu masuk olah raga setelah latihan pagi untuk meminta maaf pada Hinata (Hinata tidak diizinkan memegang bola untuk sementara waktu).

  
  


“Tidak apa-apa.” Katanya sambil tersenyum. Tapi anak-anak di depannya malah gemetar ketakutan. Karena itu bukan senyum memaafkan Hinata, itu senyum kesal Hinata karena tidak diperbolehkan bermain voli dan tidak akan bisa memukul tos cepat Kageyama untuk sementara waktu.

  
  


Hinata tidak yahu, tapi siswa siswi yang sudah menyerangnya sering mengalami kesialan sejak itu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Referensi dari drama Mr. Brain episode 7.


	7. Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu bukan milikku. meski aku berharap. tenang saja aku tidak berharap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont have any heart to write an angsty

Sejak pagi Hinata merasa Kageyama bersikap….tidak seperti biasanya. Dari pagi dia terlihat cemberut..? Tidak! Lebih tepat disebut kesal. Terasa dari pukulannya yang lebih mematikan dan menakutkan dari biasanya.

Dan Kapten Daichi yang sejak tadi melihatnya mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap. Mungkin terpengaruh Kageyama.

Tidak ingin Sang Kapten mengamuk pagi-pagi seperti ini, Hinata mencoba berbicara pada Kageyama,

“Kageyama,” Panggilnya saat mereka menunggu giliran memukul. Kageyama menoleh padanya. Menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengarkan panggilan Hinata. Ini juga salah satu yang tidak biasa darinya. Kageyama belum memanggilnya dengan ‘ _panggilan kesayangan_ ’nya hari ini.

“Apa…terjadi sesuatu?”

Kageyama menatapnya lama

“Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?” Ketusnya.

“W- _well_ , dari tadi kulihat kau tidak bersikap seperti biasanya. Seperti sedang kesal atau semacamnya. D-dan Daichi-san mulai memelototimu…”

Kageyama melirik ke arah Kaptennya. Lalu mengangguk dan kembali focus pada latihan pagi. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tidak pula menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Setelah itu Kageyama bersikap seperti hari-hari biasa. Seolah aura negatif yang tadi meluap darina tidak pernah ada.

Tapi  sampai jam makan siang, Kageyama masih belum juga memanggilnya dengan ‘ _panggilan kesayangan_ ’nya. Hinata merasa sedikit…rindu akan teriakan dan ejekan dari Kageyama.

“Hinata.” Kageyama memanggil namanya setelah bel masuk berbunyi.

“ya?”

“Bilang ibumu kau akan menginap di rumahku malam ini!” Katanya kemudian ia beranjak pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

“Eh?! Menginap? Tunggu dulu! Di rumah Kageyama?! Eeeehh???!!”

***

“Ma-maaf mengganggu…” ucap Hinata dengan gugup sambil masuk ke dalam rumah Kageyama.

“Orangtuaku sedang keluar kota, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir.”

“Saudara?”

“Tidak ada. Aku anak tunggal.”

“Oh.” _Oh_. Pikir Hinata. _Di rumah Kageyama… bersama Kageyama ….sendirian…._

Hinata menelan ludah ketika pikirannya mengembara ke daerah _rawan_. Memikirkan apa yang Kageyama inginkan dengan membawa Hinata ke rumahnya saat orang tuanya sedang tidak ada. Saat sedang sepi orang.

Setelah keduanya mandi, bergantian, dan makan, mereka memasak omelet, Kageyama menyeret Hinata ke kamarnya dan mendudukkannya di tempat tidur.

“Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu.”

Hinata mengangguk, dalam hati menyiapkan mental untuk level selanjutnya dalam hubungan mereka.

Kageyama berbalik dan menyalakan TV, kemudian memasukkan sebuah kepingan DVD.

_Vi-video porno? Dia ingin mulai dengan menonton video porno?!_

Video itu dimulai dengan suara sorak sorai. Tubuh Kageyama yang masih menghalangi pandangannya memberinya lebih banyak imajinasi liar. _Apa mungkin voyeurism?_

“Sangat sulit mendapatkan video ini. Jadi perhatikan dengan seksama. Saysng sekali kalau ada yang terlewat.”

Kelopak mata Hinata perlahan menutup dan membuka, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Voli. Video pertandingan voli. Bukan video porno, apalagi video porno dengan tema voli, seperti dugaannya. Itu hanya rekaman video voli dari lawan tanding mereka selanjutnya.

Hinata merasa bodoh dengan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan. Dan malu. Sangat malu. Dia pernah menyebut Kageyama mesum, tapi dialah yang lebih mesum. _Kami-sama, rasanya aku ingin mati saja!_ Tapi, tentu saja, ia tidak bisa. Karena sekarang Kageyama duduk di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Suaranya yang tenang dan penuh perhitungan mengalir seperti aliran listrik yang merambati tubuhnya, mengganggu ritme detak jantungnya.

Kageyama tidak terbiasa menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan normal di depan umum dan terkadang kaku dalam melakukannya, karena tidak ingin orang lain melihat sisi egois dan posesif nya. Tapi saat ia menunjukkan rasa sayangnya, Hinata tidak bisa tidak berpikir bahwa perasaan Kageyama terlihat manis dan naïf….dan _pure_. Tipikal cinta pertama anak remaja.

_Hinata ingin tahu berapa lama cinta itu akan bertahan._

“…..bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata?” Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Kageyamamembuyarkan lamunannya. Dan karena sejak tadi ia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kageyama, dia hanya bisa menjawab,

“ _Huh?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> \- Hinata merasakn sakit pada dadanya selama tujuh hari. Di hari ketujuh rasa sakit itu menghilang begitu saja. 
> 
>  
> 
> \- tidak ada yang memberitahu Hinata mengenai Soul-mate mark Kageyama yang berupa namanya. Sampai dia bertanya mengapa ia tidak memiliki Soul-mate mark seperti yang lain meski ia sudah masuk High school, barulah ibunya menceritakan tentang Soul-mate mark Kageyama yang berupa namanya. Hinata tidak berbicara dan terus murung selama tiga hari. Bahkan Natsu, adik perempuannya, tidak berhasil menghiburnya.
> 
> \- keluarga Kageyama pindah setelah peristiwa itu. Beberapa bulan kemudian mereka mengadopsi seorang bayi berumur beberapa bulan, anak dari adik ayah keluarga Kageyama. Orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan dan, ajaibnya, hanya si bayi yang selamat. Namanya Kageyama Tobio.


End file.
